Twilight Cinderella Version
by Chrystalize198
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young maiden named Cinderbella. one day she meets prince charming, but what happens when prince charming is a 200 year old VAMPIRE! Some JUICY LEMONS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Prologue

Once upon a time…

In the year 1901, there lived a beautiful young woman. This young lady, according to her father's dying wish, lived as a maid to her stepmother and two stepsisters. This wasn't how it had always been, of course, but ever since her mother had died things weren't the best for Isabella.

Isabella's mother passed away when she was only five years old. Before she died, Renee made Bella promise to find true love. As a child, Bella did not understand the magnitude of her promise—and so, naturally, she agreed.

Over the next eight years, Isabella grew into a beautiful young lady. At age thirteen, her life was turned upside down.

Her father, Charlie, remarried.

Esme Stanford was a vile shrew. Hatred radiated from her like heat. Bella could not understand why her loving father, the top knight in the town, was not able to sense a good person from a bad one. Convinced, therefore, that the woman must have some redeeming quality, Isabella did all she could to accept Esme and her two equally horrible daughters, Lauren and Jessica.

Things were only going to get worse. When Bella was fifteen years old, her father was slain in battle. Devastated by the news, Isabella resolved to obey his last wish and devote herself to the care of her step family. This proved to be increasingly difficult every day, however; Esme and her daughters treated poor Isabella as a slave. Despite the vast fortune which had been left to Esme upon Charlie's death, Bella was forced to sleep on the cold floor by the fireplace. Eventually, she developed an eternal thin varnish of ashes and cinders—and a name to go with it.

Without any action on her part, "Cinderbella" grew into a stunningly beautiful woman underneath the coating of ashes. Never having a moment in which to focus on herself, she didn't notice…

But someone else did.


	2. Chapter 1 Invitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight."**

**Cinderbella**

**Written by TWILIGHTOBSSESOR**

**Beta'd by Tjix**

**Chapter One: Invitations**

_Setting: London, England (1921)_

"Cinderbella!... _Cinderbella!..._ CINDERBEEELLLLLAAAA!"

This has been my wake up call every morning since my father died. I loved him more that anyone can ever know… but honestly. Of all the people he could have married, _Esme Stanford_? That evil shrew?

"BELLA, GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY REAR AND COME TO YOUR MOTHER!" _Mother_? My _mother_ died when I was just a child—too soon, far too soon. This wicked imitation could never pass for my mother.

I got up from the fireplace—I hadn't realized that I slept on the floor again—and, like last time, I was covered in cinders. That's where I got my nickname, Cinderbella. (I'd really rather that they called me Bella, but they do anything they can to torment me.) I brushed off as much of the cinder and ash as I could, but a few stubborn rocks clung to my clothes. After a few pats, I gave up and decided to see if my book had burned to a crisp from a stray ember as I was sleeping. Relieved to see that it was still in nearly-perfect condition, I clutched the book to my chest. It was the only thing I would read: my father's memoirs, his life experience. It was all I had left of him. In this book, it was evident that he had adored my mother and I—especially my mother (again, _how could he have replaced her with ESME?!_)

I started to tear up, remembering the look on his face when she died. I had been too young to really understand his pain, but I can understand it all too clearly now.

"CINDERBELLA, YOU BETTER COME TO ME THIS INSTANT!"

Sighing, I wiped away my tears and made my way down the stars to my stepmother's room, nearly tripping on the hem of my skirt as I did so. That's just like me. What a klutz.

As I walked, I heard my two stepsisters arguing loudly over who would order me around today. They've taken a sadistic sort of pleasure in having me wait on them hand and foot, and I loathed them for it.

"I want Cinderbella to clean _my_ shoes first! She cleaned yours _last_ time!" shrieked Lauren in her shrill, irritating voice.

"You had her clean your ENTIRE ROOM last time!" Jessica screamed back. "She's doing _my _shoes and washing _my_ dresses!"

"Fine." Lauren's fuming turned into a sweet stickiness that I just knew would mean trouble for me. "_I_ know how we can solve this. We'll just make her do _both_."

I didn't want to hear any more of _that_, so I rushed to Esme's bedroom before they caught sight of me. Esme was feigning exhaustion as I entered the room—a guilt tactic she used on me often. Her legs were crossed as she sat in front of her vanity mirror, applying excessive amounts of makeup.

She turned and glared at me. "You _finally_ decided to come and help me," she complained dramatically. "You're the _only_ one who can help me, and you decide to just ignore my cries for help!"

I rolled my eyes at her melodrama. Why didn't she just call her little demons to help her? "I won't let it happen again."

"Good. Now you can help me pick out my clothes for the day." She smiled sweetly at me. "It's so fortunate that I made you learn to be a seamstress."

Sighing, I went to her wardrobe. I, as usual, was wearing the rags I had received on my sixteenth birthday. Luckily, I had remained the same size, so the clothes still fit. Pushing aside Esme's countless dresses—most of which were covered in many assortments of bright-hued ruffles—I thought dryly that it was impossible for one woman to own so many dresses that other women would gag at.

I pulled out a simple yellow dress with black ruffles at the hem. It was the least colorful of the bunch, so it wasn't bad—even if it would make Esme look like a bumblebee. I handed it to her. She smiled sweetly at me and went to put it on. At times, Esme has the presence of a truly caring person. Then she opens her mouth and speaks. The 'nice' impression of her is instantly blown away.

When she reentered the room, she looked stunning—a first for her. With an abrupt motherly look, she came and hugged me. "Thank you, Bella." I gave a start at the sound of my preferred nickname, but she didn't seem to notice. "This dress is a perfect choice," she continued.

I was stunned by her sudden motherliness. This was the first time she had ever behaved that way toward me. Smiling weakly at her unfamiliar embrace, I slowly conceded to her hold.

Mid-hug, Jessica burst into the room. She coughed loudly to announce her entrance. Instantly, Esme released me and spoke in the voice I was accustomed to from her. "Yes, Bella—I mean Cinderbella—go and prepare our meal before we leave for town. I want the girls and I to be well-fed before we leave."

Jessica was pleased with this demand from her mother. I, on the other hand, was still shocked by her mood swing. What was going on with her?

Before I left the room, Jessica grabbed my arm. "Don't think that you could _ever_ be loved by my mother," she hissed. "She pities you, that's all."

I jerked my arm out of her hands and walked away, avoiding her eyes. I wasn't surprised by Jessica's words, even if I was a little hurt. The look Esme had given me reminded me of the loving looks my mother used to give me. It was a good feeling.

I went to the kitchen and began to prepare crumpets and sandwiches. Within an hour or so, I was finished and the table was set with three places. I ate a sandwich and a half before they came; I wasn't planning on joining them, as they had never invited me and probably would not start today. Of course, with the way that Esme had been behaving today, I wasn't entirely convinced.

A messenger came later that day. Just before I went to open the door, Jessica and Lauren shoved past me. "I'm going to get it first!" squealed Lauren.

"If you touch that doorknob, I will BURN EVERY DRESS YOU OWN!" Jessica was giving Lauren a look that even _I_ wouldn't dare to undermine. Lauren's hand flinched away from the doorknob as if it were diseased.

Jessica chortled as she assessed the look or pure loathing and fear on Lauren's face. She dusted off her skirt and opened the door for the messenger. It was a tall, somewhat gawky young man with dark brown hair. He was slightly hunchbacked and had a long crooked nose stained with black spots, ominously pale skin, and purple bruises under his eyes. Despite all of these unattractive features, there was an unusual beauty about him.

Snatching the four scrolls out of his hands, Jessica slammed the door and turned back to us, squealing in delight. She tore one of the scrolls open and read its contents aloud to Lauren.

_**You are cordially invited to Prince Edward's Grand Ball.**_

_**For his twentieth Birthday, the Crown Prince is hosting a Celebration Ball, to which he invites every Eligible Maiden of every household in the Kingdom.**_

_**The Ball is scheduled for the evening after next, by the hour preceding sunset.**_

The moment that Jessica finished reading, she dropped all four scrolls to the ground and shrieked in ecstasy, rambling about what gown she planned on wearing for the ball. Both she and Lauren were already off to their rooms, speaking quickly and excitingly. I walked slowly to the dropped scrolls and knelt by them, lifting one and unrolling it to rake my eyes over the words.

…_every Eligible Maiden…_

Every eligible maiden.

_Every_ eligible maiden.

Well, I was eligible alright. And I was interested.

By all accounts, Prince Edward had the looks of a god. I'd even heard that some women fainted at the sight of him (ridiculous). As far as I was concerned, he was just another pretty face—another pampered and spoiled child who grew up with a highly undeserved sense of self-worth. Someone like my stepsisters.

And yet, from what I'd heard, this perfect spoiled-brat Prince Edward had never had a girlfriend. He could have had any woman in the world with a snap of his fingers, and yet he'd never so much as shown interest. At least, not that I had heard.

I wasn't interested in making him fall in love with me or anything. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

I'd do it, I decided. I would go to the ball and see the prince. Just out of curiosity.

"CINDERBELLA!" howled Lauren from upstairs. "I NEED HELP WITH MY DRESS!"

With a sigh, I got off my knees and headed upstairs.

It was going to be a long two days.


	3. Chapter 2 Attacked

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight."**

**Cinderbella**

**Written by TWILIGHTOBSSESOR**

**Beta'd by Tjix**

**Chapter Two: Attacked**

I didn't think I could ever look at another pin or piece of fabric without cringing. After two days of tripping over various trains of material and almost stabbing my stepsisters countless times (not that I wasn't secretly trying to do so), I was sick of the ball already. It didn't help that my step family gushed constantly about what they were going to wear.

Esme's gown was pale purple, with a darker purple spiral of ruffles beginning at her waist and wrapping around her whole frame. An even larger burst of ruffles decorated her shoulders. The gown was tight enough that if she'd slept in it with her face tilted the wrong way, she would have suffocated.

My stepsisters, of course, weren't spared; they were both trussed up with an equal amount of ruffles. The only difference in the three dresses was color—Lauren sported rose red, Jessica canary yellow.

When I saw their clothes, I choked on my own laughter. Trying to refrain from chortling, I slid quietly out of the room and went in search of my own gown. It was something I'd been working on since I began training as a seamstress. I had made absolutely sure that no one found it because, in my mind, it was the most beautiful gown in the world.

Mini and strapless, the shimmering silver cocktail dress absolutely screamed "HEY! Look at _me_!" The skirt was layered with rivulets of folded fabric, frilling up my midsection somewhat but leaving my torso smooth and tight. The dress hugged my curves and exposed my back, but cleavage was minimal… and hey, the skirt wasn't _that_ short (at least, I'd seen worse). Along with the gown, I had made myself a silver shawl and had scrounged up a pair of silver-and-blue flat shoes that I might actually manage to NOT trip over.

It only took me a short time to be ready. I did my hair up as nicely as I could, as clumsy with my hair as I was on my feet. I anticipated a lot of dancing, of course, so I wanted time to practice—I could barely walk straight on a normal day, after all. What I _didn't_ anticipate was someone finding me.

Jessica caught me just as I finished putting my shoes on. It was like she just appeared out of nowhere. The look on her face sent my heart racing and hatred flooding through my veins.

For a moment, she looked taken aback by the sight of me. Then a wicked grin unfurled on her face. "ESME!" she bellowed. "LAUREN! COME AND SEE WHAT THE _MAID_ IS WEARING!" Her grin grew wider at the sound of fast-approaching feet coming to the room. I started thinking wildly about an excuse, but it was too late. They had already arrived.

"What in the _world_ are you wearing?" sneered Lauren, circling me like a vulture. "You look like a prostitute, bearing your back like that!" Venom dripped from every word she spoke.

Esme stared at me with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and amazement. "Where did you find that dress?" she managed to choke before snapping out of her moment of awe.

"She probably stole it from _my closet_!" Jessica snarled, stretching out her hand as if she meant to snatch the gown from my body. I moved away, afraid that if she was close enough, she might actually do so.

"No, no, I made it," I croaked.

"_What_ did you say?" Lauren blurted, jealousy and rage burning in her eyes.

"I made the dress myself!" I flared. Looking toward Jessica, I saw that she was smirking. She was planning something, and I knew I wouldn't like it.

She began stalking toward me and I began to inch away. "That dress," she said coldly, pointing to me, "is… _enchantingly _gorgeous. I hope that one day I can wear one just like it… because unfortunately, that one won't last long."

My breath caught. What was she talking about? Suspicion blossomed and I started backing away faster. Suddenly, I was running. I heard Jessica scream, "GET HER!" Darting for the stairs to the parlor room, I pushed past Esme as she tried to block the entrance to the hall. Characteristically, however, I tripped the moment I reached the staircase. Tumbling down, I heard shrieks of laughter behind me. Jessica leapt on top of me and straddled me. I cried out in pain when I felt Lauren clawing at my feet, trying to pull my shoes off. I tried to push Jessica off of me, but the weight of her and her dress was too much. I was pinned.

"So you think you could go to the ball, huh, _Cinderbella_?" Jessica hissed in my ear. "Well, you can go to the ball… _but you're going to have to find another dress_!"

I heard the terrible sound of ripping fabric and felt tears sting my eyes. Jessica slapped me repeatedly as she ripped the gown off my small frame, bit after bit of fabric drifting down to settle next to my head.

It was finally over. Jessica crawled off of me and stood, making a satisfied noise in her throat. My eyes were shut tight. I could feel tears dripping from the end of my nose, but I didn't move.

"Well, Cinderbella," Jessica said smugly. "We'll see you at the ball. I _really_ hope you come."

I wanted to jump to my feet and cause them as much pain as they caused me, but somehow, I couldn't make myself get up. I just couldn't do it. My face and body burned where Jessica had hit me.

They laughed as I cringed in pain. Moments later, I heard a messenger calling for them to mount their carriage. Still laughing, all three of them swaggered off. "Bye, Cinderbella!" Lauren chimed as they left.

I started shaking. Tears were pouring down my face with alacrity and a sob tore from my throat. I laid there for an immeasurable amount of time, the remains of my dress fluttering gently in the wake of my ragged breathing.

How could they be so cruel? Jessica and Lauren _enjoyed_ my pain. Esme might not have been my main assailant, but she didn't stop it, either. I felt so alone.

Bell-chimes of laughter suddenly sounded from the other room. The sound was musical and sweet.

Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought…

**Isn't my BETA READER GREAT OMG!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 FairlyOdd Godmother

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight."**

**Cinderbella**

**Written by TWILIGHTOBSSESOR**

**Beta'd by Tjix**

**(((Author's Note: On my profile can be found links to images of both of Bella's dresses.)))**

**Chapter Three: Fairly Oddmother**

Where had that lovely laughter come from? After a few tries, I managed to gain my feet and made my way slowly to the dining room.

Seated daintily on the table top was what appeared to be a flawless statue. She was a pixie-like creature with spiky black hair, china-white skin, and an aura of elegant grace. Like the Prince's messenger, she had shades of purple beneath her golden eyes.

When she rose fluidly from the table and approached me, I noted that she was considerably shorter than me. I hadn't noticed before because of her confident presence.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked. It took me a moment to process what she had said, so charmed was I with her chiming, musical voice.

"I… um… uh…" Oh, the cleverness of me.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan? I'm sure you're the one I saw in my vision." She smiled breathtakingly. "You're just as beautiful as I foresaw." Her winning smile melted and she studied me with a slight frown. "Although… I don't recall you being quite so ravaged, my dear. Whatever happened?"

I spoke through numb lips. "I… who are you?"

She looked suddenly anxious. "You _are_ Isabella Swan, aren't you? I'm sure you're the one I saw."

"Yes, I'm Bella… but…"

She clapped her tiny hands gleefully. "Wonderful! My name is Alice. I'm here to help you."

"What? Help me? I… who _are_ you? Where did you come from? How do you know my name?"

She laughed, enchanting me again with the sounds of silver bells. "I'm… well, you could say I'm your fairy godmother."

I didn't have time to comprehend what she was saying before she was dragging me off to my tiny bedroom (she moved around the house as if she'd lived there all her life). I was still trying to get over the idea of having a fairy godmother—and, from all appearance, she really _was_ a fairy.

"Now _this_," she said, procuring a dark blue gown seemingly out of thin air, "I see you looking absolutely _darling_ in this."

It was long and slender, with thin shoulder-straps and a deep-cut V neck. With trembling hands, I reached out and took it from her, holding it up to watch it shimmer in the light. "It's—it's beautiful." My voice shook, and a split second, I had dissolved into tears.

Alice smiled sympathetically at me and gently took the dress out of my wobbly hands.

A few minutes later, I was gazing at my own reflection in the mirror, hardly able to believe what I was seeing. An unfamiliar woman, stunningly beautiful, stared back out at me. Her hair was piled atop and around her head in a set of delicate curls and braids. Her midnight blue dress clung to her curves and swished gracefully around her feet, which were cradled by silvery glass high-heels. Elbow-length gloves emphasized her pale, slender arms.

I raised one gloved, trembling hand to my flushed cheek and watched the girl in the mirror do the same. "Alice, I… I don't know what to say," I whispered. I turned to see her beaming at me, hands on her hips, a very smug look on her face. She was an absolute miracle.

She smirked. "Tell me that you'll find true love at that ball."

"_What?_"

"Bella, I'm here to make sure that true love happens. I saw you in my vision and I knew that it was your destiny to go to that ball and find it. Now let's _go_ before you miss it altogether!"

Her cold grasp on my hand was unbreakable as she drew me toward the front door. When she opened it, I gasped. Before me was the most beautiful carriage I had ever seen. It was snowy white with a golden trim, and as graceful as Alice herself.

I turned to my self-proclaimed fairy godmother and threw my arms around her. "You're amazing," I whispered.

"I know, I know," she teased. "Now _go_. Go to the ball and find true love, but be sure you're back before the strike of the fifth bell, because I foresee your _family_ arriving home." She sneered on the word _family_. I wondered briefly just how much she knew about my stepfamily's malevolence.

As I hugged Alice goodbye, it took me a moment to realize that I was crying. Whoever she was, wherever she had come from, I knew that I would always be grateful toward her. I sat in the carriage she had provided and watched through the window as she disappeared around the bend of the road. Alice's words echoed in my head—_"go to the ball and find true love"_—and my mother's last request, that I someday find the love of my life. Right there, in that carriage, I made a silent vow to both Alice and my mother. I _would_ find true love at this ball.

I _would_.


	5. Chapter 4 The Encounter

**Chapter 4- The Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT**

Edward's POV

I wasn't sure that I could spend an entire night dancing with hundreds of random women. Who's idea was it to make me suffer, on my BIRTHDAY non-the-less !!!!!!!!!!!! As I sat in my study looking out the window, twilight was coming over the horizon. It was the only time of the day that I was able to be around humans without being discovered. I was doomed to this life of concealment for the rest of eternity, and I couldn't stand the idea of faking my death for the 46th time, I enjoyed being the prince of England, but I wondered if me staying the Prince for so many decades would spark suspicion in one of the people of the the land. I made sure not to make many mistakes or to make history, but like many things in life it was destiny for me to make my mark. Just years ago my 43rd fake death was highly over rated. I had presumably been murdered by a deranged stalker. Civilians couldn't stop talking about it for years, luckly I had 17yrs for it to die down, before I came back to claim my thrown. Probably using the title of half-brother or, some form of relative. It's surprising how clueless people are, to not have noticed I looked exactly like there past princes. Suddenly a loud rapture on my door interrupted my revere.

"May I enter brother?"

"Yes you may."

Rosalie, my "sister" entered the room already prepared for the ball.

What do you want Rosalie, I'm busy getting ready," I picked up my tie to show her I was preparing to put it on. She rolled her eyes at my gesture, and in seconds the tie was around my neck tied perfectly. " Thank you." I mumbled half-heartedly. I loosened the grip it had around my neck, if I was a human I probably would have choked to death. I stood too go to my wardrobe to finish preparing myself for the night of mindless dancing and chattering. In my entire existence, I have never been less enthusiastic to do something until now. I found the last pieces of my tuxedo and placed it on my cold vamperic body. How was I suppose to find a bride to be, I've lived long enough to know human nature, especially the reaction human women had on me. So very shallow they were, my mind reading ability didn't help me, so many woman had such vivid thoughts about me caressing them ravishing their body. If only they knew what would happen if I got that close, but they were lucky that I wasn't the average vampire. Unlike many of my kind I had a conscience, I valued human life, and as a ruler that conscience only deepened. I only hunted animals, it isn't as appetizing as human blood, but enough to keep me strong.

"Edward, you're going to meet your possible wife, smile and be happy. Just because you have supernatural beauty, doesn't mean you can make ugly grimaces like that." Rosalie wasn't my favorite sister, but at times when her vanity was set aside, she was a generally nice person. I feigned a smile and walked past her giving her a kiss on the cheek. I was instantly searching for Alice, because at this point she would have bombarded me with little comments about how I looked. I was surprised to not find her, her scent was only 2 hours old, so where is she. Then her thought rang loud and clear in my ear " I did it!!!!!! Ooooooo I'm so excited, and can't wait to see Edward's face!!! OO wait he can probably hear me, o drat." Then she started to block her thoughts, even though I was curious to know what she was up, I was suddenly distracted by the many faces of woman flashing across my face. I hadn't noticed that I had walked to the ball room already, I walked to my throne between my father( the King) and my loving mother( the Queen) neatly dodging the greedy fingers of the many women. It was suprising to know that these woman didn't know that they just tried to grab a vampire, I smirked at this thought and was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Are you ready" my mother whispered in my ear trying to calm me. Elizabeth, my mother, was the most loving woman I've known. She had the same features as me, the same bronze hair that was always in a neat disarray, and I was told that before I was transformed I had the same emerald color eyes as her. When she was only 27 my mother was changed, but thankfully gave birth to me when she was only 24. When I was a child we all went to Volterra, Italy and was attacked by vampires. I was thankfully kept human, but my mother wasn't spared, she didn't want me to be damned to this lifestyle at such a young age, so she controlled her thirst and kept me human. As I grew she gave me the choice to whether I wanted to be changed or not, I decided yes, and at the age of 17 my mother did the honor of changing me. " I hope you find someone to complete you my son, it has been too long and you deserve happiness" she always made sure that I was happy, and I loved more for this. Then my father Carlise spoke, " Son, I agree with your mother, you have been alone for too long. We have all found our mate and you off all people deserve one for yourself" At these words I looked toward Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Whenever I hear there thought around each other it is always filed with love. Well, with Rosalie and Emmett it was always lust as much as love, yet I knew they cared for each other. I sighed at this and looked as the room of woman doubled, I groaned as a large number of them were having vulgar fantisies. I knew it was time to announce the start of the ball. I arose a placed one hand in the air, and silenced quickly stole the room. " Welcome, to my home, feast dine, enjoy what my home has to offer. I will join in a dance with as many of you as I can." With this the ball began and the room was filled with the excited giggles of many women. " I would love to dance with you Prince Edward, I've waited for this my whole life" a woman wearing a hideously yellow dress with ruffles came after me grabbing me into a dance. " Umm.. hello.. ...." I tried to think of what to say to this horrible young woman, within the minutes I've know her she told me almost everything about her. " I'm not a virgin, you know, but I doubt the guy before me would be any better than you" She suddenly imagined the man's face and I was startled to see her imagine the entire encounter so vividly. She told me her name was Jessica , so I kindly pulled away from her making sure to avoid anyone wearing yellow that night.

After dancing for hours I was tired, only mentally, with the mind of a vampire I was able to recall every girl I met with perfect clarity. Unluckily Jessica had a sister and they both were equally horrible. Then when I was ready to give up on ever finding a mate a scent that sent jolts through my body caught my attention. At that moment I smelled her every girl I met that night had completely been erased from my mind, I was hooked, I had to find her and meet her. I then realized I was still dancing with Lauren, I placed my hand on her face and pushed her away, causing her to fall to the floor in surprise. I followed the scent until I was met by the most beautiful eyes imaginable. They were a dark rich brown, the girl who had the scent that I yearned for beyond anything had a look of astonishment on her face. Her face, more beautiful than I could ever imagine, it was an ivory tone, unflawed and unblemished. To compliment her elegant face were strands of dark brown curls that weren't apart of the set of curls at the top of her head. As I stared into her face she blushed, and the most appetizing color of red spread across her face. I unconsciously walked towards her to touch her skin to just be next to her. There was an unknown pull towards her that I couldn't explain, when I was finally in front of her I held my hand out to her for a dance. She looked surprised and took my hand hesitantly. In seconds we were floating across the dance floor,we glided pass the women who were waiting for their turn to dance, but i didn't pay them any mind.

"Who is SHE!!!!!" someone sneered in their thoughts

"Ugh she probably stole that dress" someone else said out loud.

I blocked what they were saying, it was only me and this woman in the room. I looked into her eyes and just remembered to ask her of her name. I must have been so taken aback by her beauty to really think of anything else. " What is your name, my angel?" She had a look of shock on her face and then blushed scarlet. I wonder what she's thinking, and at that I noticed that I couldn't read her thought's. I frowned at this, but a smile broke across my face when she told me her name. " It's a mystery young sir, I must know what type of man you are before I can disclose such important information." I was stunned slightly by her obvious flirting and I like it. "Well I respect that, I'm sure you know my name though," imbecile, what an arrogant thing to say, she frown and then smiled when she saw the look on my face." I mean, it was in the invitation I..I just assumed." How was it possible that this attractive HUMAN was able to dazzle me. " I know it's just that you are nothing like I expected." she sighed and we continued to dance. What did she possible think of me before, of what I know human's found me rather stunning and perfect, what could she have possibly conclude about me. I frowned at her words, she assessed the look on my face and quickly spoke," It's just that you are even better than I imagined."

A wide grin spread across my face and I lifted her off the ground and continued our flowing waltz, she giggled and my dead heart felt like it would beat again at this sound of joy. I pulled her closer in the middle of the dance, I clung to the blue fabric that complimented her ivory skin. She let out a gasp when she looked into my eyes, and suddenly I saw the same joy I had reflected in hers. We were in our own world, untouched by the crowd of people around us, I heard the thoughts of my family , Alice and my mother Elizabeth were over joyed by the way I was with this girl. Far too so on the song was ending, I had to spend more time with her. So I took her hand and glided her into orchard where we'll be alone. When we were outside I suddenly remembered the temperature of my hands and wondered if it repulsed her. I looked toward her face and was happy to see only surprise and joy in her eyes. " You are a very graceful dancer" she said. " Thank you and you are just as graceful as me." She giggled at my words as if enjoying a private joke.

" You have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" I blurted out unthinkingly. She was stunned by my sudden comment, but blushed once again. With her scent and the beautiful color skin when she blushes, the monster in me roared to grasp her and taste her blood, but that part of me was nothing but an annoying little voice that could easily be ignored. " Thank you" she murmured, then she looked toward to fountain that was flowing elegantly. I couldn't help but watch her as she thought about what to do next. I never felt this attraction before, not until now. This young woman somehow held my interest, I wanted to know everything about her. Everything that made her smile, so I could hopefully do that for her, everything that made her frown so I could be sure not to do them, threaten whomever tried to do so. Then she spoke pulling me out of my thoughts, " This is beautiful," she said in awe," I've never seen anything so beautiful and perfect." " Thank you, my mother tries to keep it in it's best condition." I wasn't talking about the garden." Then she looked at me, but turned away and blushed scarlet. If my dead heart could beat, it would have at that moment. In one quick moment I glided toward her just to hold her in my arms. " What are you thinking," I asked abruptly," What are you thinking in that beautiful head of yours." Then I kissed her forehead, an electric charge came across my lips. I heard her heart speed up, and I knew all to well that she probably felt it like me. She then look up into my eyes and at that moment I looked into her brown eyes I knew she was the one my heart yearned for. She was the one that made my existence have meanings, it was as though all my other ties were cut and she was holding me to the spot I was in at that moment. " I'm...... I'm thinking... that I could stay here forever." she blushed at her words and nestled into my marble chest. I kissed her hair, but knew there was something else I wanted to kiss. I pulled her face up from my chest and placed my lips on hers, the sensation was instant, the second my lips met hers I didn't think I could let go. Our lips were molding together and I heard a quick gasp escape her lips. " Wow!!" she whispered, " Indeed" I sighed then brought her lips to mine once more. She was just as eager as me, as her fingers grabbed my hair to pull me closer. I pressed my tongue to the entrance of her mouth and she was quickly willing to bid me entrance. I was lost in the kiss, enjoying the sensation of her tongue trying to battle mine. If we could we would have continued without pause until my pixie of a sister bursted through into the orchard. "OOO, I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I believe that the bell is almost about to strike 5." With that my mystery lady's eyes widened, she looked toward me then to Alice, and a small tear fell down her cheek. " I.... I have to go I'm so sorry!!!"

In that moment she dashed off towards the main ball room to the exit. I would have caught her, but when the women saw me they flung themselves onto me. I saw as my other half ran away from me and the glass slipper she wore fell off, I dived and caught it before it shattered on impact. Before I knew it, she was gone. I felt myself fall into a zombie state, as it hit me that I may never see her again. I tried to catch her scent, but it wasn't to be trusted when mostly everything around me smelled like her. I turned around already broken hearted at the lost of my possible bride, when I saw Alice I glared at her.

" Now Edward before you over react you must understand it was greatly needed for her to leave."

" How do you know, you little insufferable troll!!!!" I growled, If there wasn't a room filled with witnesses I would have ringed Alice's neck. I stepped closer toward her, a growl emminatting from my throat. She flinched from my sudden hostility. " Edward stop what you are about to do to your sister." At the sound of my mother's voice I was calming down, but I still had a very strong irritation for my sister. Then my common sense took hold of me and snapped me out of my fit of rage. " I'm sorry Alice," I whispered," It's just that the new reason for my existence just ran away from me." My mother came towards me and opened her arms in an all to familiar way. I went towards her and hugged her. "You'll find her my son, of all people you deserve happiness." I looked at the glass slipper that was till in my grasp, this was all I had left of her. Then I looked toward Alice, but her golden eyes were glassed over. I knew she was in the middle of a vision, so I watched to vision with her, but what I saw caused me to burst out in a fit of rage and dispare. It was my mystery lady...........................

_**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IF I DON"T GET REVIEWS THAN I WON"T CONTINUE THE STORY**_

_**IF I GET 10 REVIEW I"ll UPDATE TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**BUT IF I DON"T GET REVIEW THAN YOU'll NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO EDWARD"S MYSTER LADY!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT**

Bella's POV

I arrived in front of the large castle and my breath was taken away by the beauty of the vintage marble. I looked out of the carriage window not believing I was actually here, my door was opened and I stepped out, a castle jester held his hand out to help me out. Even with him holding my hand I managed to get my shoe caught on the carriage step and I fell forward. The jester helped me, then I looked at his face and noticed that he was trying to hold back laughter. I blushed and continued forward to the castle's entrance. When I entered the ballroom, I swore that I was dreaming, the room smelled like an astray of the most beautiful flowers and was decorated from head to toe, with what I assumed was the finest silks and cloths. I took a deep breath to steady myself," You will find love Isabella, You deserve it." I whispered to myself.

I walked forward away from the ballroom entrance to stand on the grand staircase that allowed you to see the entire room. I looked around the ballroom, and there was a countless number of women, some absolutely beautiful, and others who looked as though they were trying to hard to get someone to notice them. As I was standing on the grand staircase I saw him, he was probably the most beautiful man I've ever seen, no, the most beautiful man the ANYONE has ever seen. He had messy auburn hair, and his skin was pale white, there were light purple bruises under his eyes as well, but I noticed that his face was perfect, it was angular but very symmetrical. His jaw was very defined, and as he was dancing he seemed to have something catch his attention, he was searching for something. He was dancing with Lauren when suddenly he put his hand on her face and pushed her to the ground, I giggled, then I looked in his eyes and my breath hitched it was a startling honey gold , I expected him to only glance at me, but he didn't he just stared at me, I was then shocked to see him gliding toward me. His eyes were smoldering with a passion I've never seen before, I blushed at the intensity of his stare. He soon came up to me and held out his hand, I was surprised and so I took his hand hesitantly wondering if this was a dream. In seconds I was flying on the dance floor, feeling as though my feet never touched the ground, I was very thankful that I didn't trip. As we were gliding he was staring into my eyes and my heart was doing double time to withstand the wonderful feeling I felt at this moment.

Then he looked as though he had remembered something. " What is your name, my angel." he spoke in a clear velvet voice. I was taken aback by the purity of his voice, and I couldn't help but blush and look down. I decided that it's best not to give to much away to soon, because later tonight i will be nothing more than a maid, so I replied trying to be alluring," It's a mystery young sir, I must know what type of man you are before I disclose such important information." He seemed stunned by my reply, but smiled a large grin. His teeth, I noticed were as perfect as the rest of him was," Well I respect that, I'm sure you know my name though?" The second he said those words he seemed to have regretted them, I didn't like him looking upset so I frowned, but then I saw the look on his face again and tried to remove it by smiled. " I mean, it was in the invitation I..I just assumed." He stumbled over his words and displayed a very nervous look on his face." I know it's just that you are nothing like I expected." I sighed," Your even better than what I expected" I added mentally. He frowned and I quickly added in, " It's just that you are even better than I imagined." He was overjoyed by my comment, and then picked me up and twirled me around, I giggled at the memory of my father doing the same, it always made me happy when he did this. We continued to waltz and I felt his hand on my waist grasping the fabric, at that moment I felt safe and loved. I gasped at the realization and looked up to see his eyes watching me intently he, his eyes were filled with the same joy I felt. The music around us was the only thing I heard, we were in our own realm, time couldn't touch us, but the song was ending. I sighed thinking it was over when he suddenly took my hand and glided me into a beautiful orchard. There was a beautiful fountain in the middle flowing beautifully, and the entire orchard was filled with the most breathtaking flowers. " Your a a very graceful dancer," I said complimenting him.

"Thank you and you are just as graceful as me." I giggled, that was the first time some said _I_ was graceful. " You have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!!" He blurted out. I was stunned but blushed at the comment." Thank you." I murmured. I looked around the orchard admiring it's beauty, I felt as though he was watching me. I was the one who should be watching him, he was by far the epitome of beauty. " This is beautiful," i said with awe," I've never seen anything so beautiful and perfect." " Thank you, my mother tries to keep it in it's best condition." " I wasn't talking about the garden." then I looked at him and saw his beautiful face again, I turned away blushed an even deeper red. Soon he was holding me in his arms again, " What are you thinking," he asked sudden;y, "What are you thinking in that beautiful head of yours." Then he kissed my forehead, a sudden shock passed through his lips. My heart speed up at how right this all felt, I looked up to see if he felt it too, I was dazzled by the look of love in his eyes, disoriented by his eyes I replied' I'm...... I'm thinking... that I could stay here forever."

I blushed at the fact that I has actually said this out loud. He kissed my hair, then pulled my face up from his chest and placed his cool lips on mine. I was instantly hooked to his lips, after mere seconds his lips were like a drug to me, I didn't even fathom the idea of letting go. Our lips were in sync going back and forth, they fit together as if they were created to be together. I gasped for air and breathed, " Wow!!" into his lips. " Indeed" he said back and his cool breath swirled in my head. He then brought his lips back to mine once more, I was grabbing him closer that have him as close as he could get. He pressed his tongue on my lips pleading for entrance, and I didn't hesitate to grant him entrance. He deepened the kiss, and was soon loss in an array of bliss. We continued on until I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Alice, my fairy godmother standing in the entrance of the orchard. "OOO, I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I believe that the bell is almost about to strike 5." she said eying me warningly, I remembered what she said before and knew I had to go. My eyes were welling up my eyes, but a single trader tear fell down my cheek " I.... I have to go, I'm so sorry!!!"

I ran toward the exit leaving the man of my dreams behind me, my glass slipper fell off but I didn't care, all I knew was that i had to get back home as soon as possible. I got into my carriage was taken to my home as fast as possible. Soon the tears gave up and spilled down my cheeks. I just had the most mind blowing kiss in the world with a man that I could only dream of, and i may never see him again. Why was life so unfair, but this was beset because if he knew what I was he would bee ashamed and disgusted, this was probably the best thing I could do. I arrived in front of my home still the gown, with one glass slipper on. Then i heard an ominous growl emminate from behind me, as I turned around I was met with eyes of a startling red. He snarled and I fell to the ground, he then licked his lips, and laughed a cruel laugh. The last thing I saw were the eyes of my hunter.

_**IF I GET REVIEW I WILL CONTINUE**_

_**THOSE BELLA LIVE, AND WHO WAS THIS "PERSON" THAT CAME FOR BELLA!!!!!**_

_**  
I NEED REVIEWS THEY ARE MY INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!**_


	7. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!

**A/N- OK So I have gotten out of my writer's block and as I was on the bus going to school, I thought of THE most PERFECT way to continue the story. It would be nice to continue, but when you only have 4 reviews it kinda makes you feel stupid for writing. I'm flattered that so many people put me on their favorite list or story alert, BUT I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! So I'm going on Hiatus until I get more reviews, like 5 or 6 more is good enough for me. Give me your suggestions, you could be the same person reviewing every chapter, I DON'T GIVE A ****!!!! As long as they have your opinion on my story, the story is what you want it to me, (but mostly me). Now here's a sneak peek of a chapter, it could be the next chapter or the ones after that!!!!!!!**

EPOV

_She was sleeping on my bed, her scent swirling in the air filling my lungs. I didn't have to breath, but her mere scent had the same importance to me, as oxygen has to a human. " Edward!!!" She moaned and screamed my name, her toes curling in her sleep. She was screaming my name in her sleep, not out of fear, but... out of pleasure. " Edward..." She groaned clutching to the pillows as if it was her only form of release or protection. I glided across the room just to sleep next to her, to touch her, to make her dreams come true if she was to awake. I groaned softly as she continued to groan my name, I gently touched the warmth of her cheek committing it to memory, then the the eyes of my angel opened slowly," Edward," she whispered, then she blushed scarlet as she saw the way her body was on the covers. " Yes love." I kissed her lips, " O Edward", she moaned my name and jumped and attacked me with rough passionate kisses that trailed down my cold chest, to my waist, until she reached my.................. ( I would go into juicy details)_

(Mystery POV is it Edward's or Bella's)

It_ was everything it should be, everything I imagined, I layed there, my breath surprisingly ragged and labored. The moment I climaxed I felt the earth shaking around me, and wave after wave of pleasure came over my entire body, it was like an earthquake and now I was enjoying the after shocks. We were in our own moment of bliss when Alice suddenly bursted through the doors into the bedroom. " Alice!!!" I yelled, annoyed at my sister for ruining this moment. " You might want to get up........., their attacking and we don't have a lot of time until someone is killed!!!!!!!"_

**Now I had to do what I had to do, you better get to recommending, because I have the story developing in my notebook. Plus I broke my ankle so I am on the computer all the time, plus spring break is coming, which mean I have 2 weeks of free story writing time. I could get like 5-6 chapter out by then!!!!!! NO REVIEWS, NO STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. SORRY! ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N- Okay now this is probably annoying those people who ACTUALLY like the story, but there are somethings I just had to clarify. **

**1.) **On MY computer, the sentences aren't broken, but when I look at my story on my Ipod touch, I understand what some people mean. I'm sorry and I'm trying my best to figure out how to change that, it's really annoying, I know. I said to review and I was so happy to see so many reviews, but BroadwayNightOwl, you really didn't have to bash my story. I am in 9th grade, plus I skipped 2 grades, so yeah my writing isn't the best, AND my English teacher is an obese imbecile who shouldn't be corrupting the minds of young teenagers. I guess he already corrupted my pretty little head, but it's your opinion and it gives me a chance to see my mistakes. **BUT IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY STORY, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE 2 REVIEWS AND READ ALL THE CHAPTERS I HAVE SO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**2.)** I have so many chapters written down and all I have to do is type them out, I'm trying to find a Beta reader so my stories could be even better. Sorry to those who want me to update and all I'm writing are these Author's Notes. I would like to say THANK YOU, to **XxRachellexX, **you are by far one of my favorite reviewers, because of you I'm doing my best to get more updates made.

*Well by the end of today I'm going to have add at least one or two more chapters, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are what keeps me going!!!! Story Alerts are sweet, but _REVIEWS are like my own personal brand of Heroin_. And yes I just quoted Twilight a little.

I would also like to establish that I like BOTH Edward and Jacob, I'm glab Bella ended up with Bella, and that Jacob found Renessme/Nessie.


	9. Chapter 6 Mystery

**A/N- I was so happy to see the reviews and the fact that many people put me on story alert, or favorite story alert. So I would like to thank _XxRachellexX, Twilight4ever, and EmmettzRose ._** Now I was debating what to right in this next chapter, but I'm sure you'll hate me and love at the same time by the end. But remember my update rate is purely based on my reviews!!!!! I'm also very sorry for not updating, my computer crashed and I had to call a lot of people till I found someone to fix it. I'm so happy, but I'm still having some writers block at times. BUT ENJOY!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own twilight, SO O GOD PLEASE DON"T SUE MY ASS, I'M TOO PRETTY TO GO THE JAIL!!!!**

Chapter 6- Mystery

Bella's POV (Next Morning)

I awoke feeling disoriented, and looking around for anything familiar in sight. My body felt numb and oddly rejuvenated, my skin had no blemishes and felt strangely cold and smooth. Was yesterday a dream or reality, I shook my head in a weak attempt to make any sense of where I was. Before I woke I half expected to wake up in the attic covered from head to toe in Cinders, hearing the shrill shrieks of my "family". But no, I opened my eyes and was acquainted by the utter beauty of silk white and gold strung from every direction possible. I blinked several times and started to pay attention to my surroundings, I finally noticed that I was completely nude, and the only form of covering were the white sheets I slept on, I grasped them and tried to cover as much of me as possible. Who undressed me, I looked around and saw that I was in a 4 poster bed, draped with white silk shielding whomever slept on it. It was like I was sleeping on a cloud, the mattress was soft and covered with the whitest of sheets which were laced with lines of gold on the edges. I got up and made my way out of the "cloud", the site of the bedroom was just as beautiful as the bed. There was a crackling fire in the fire place, which was strategically placed in the corner of the room. The room was as large as my entire home, the main colors being gold and white, making you think you were in a make shift heaven. When my feet hit the ground, I felt dazed falling back on the bed, I made another attempt to get up. I walked dizzily to a large wardrobe, to find something to cover my nude bodice and found a large dress shirt. The smell of the shirt made my head swirl: honey, lilac, and sun, then the events from last night came rushing through my head. I gasped and started to frantically look across the room as fear shot through my body, and there he was silently smiling.

Edward's POV (After Bella Left)

I was grasping the glass slipper, almost shattering it into a million pieces, rage pulsed through my body causing the tendons on my knuckles to turn a sickening white. I placed the glass in my mother's hand and was too hostile to say a single word to her. My mystery lady, the one whose blood sings to me was in trouble, yet I had no idea where she was. Alice envisioned her passed out in the hands of another vampire, then suddenly her vision disappear all together. I saw the look of fear and frustration on Alice's face, but it didn't match the anger, fury, and most of all mind numbing fear that passed through me. " We have to find her, we have to go look for her NOW." I stared intently at Alice showing her that this was no discussion. " I know where to go, but I can't see her future anymore, it's like shes......." " Don't say it, PLEASE don't say it Alice!" If I could have cried I would have at that moment, how did this one human have so much affect on me in such a short time. I grabbed her hand and Alice and I darted out of the orchard through the ballroom, leaving behind the thoughts of some confused women looking for me. She led me to a manor that wasn't to far off, there was a white carriage outside and I was stunned with the smell of her blood. I looked around to see where she was, panic only deepening as I couldn't find anything that remotely looked like her. " I smell her blood but can't find her, this is so frustrating, I can't even see her in my visions." " No," I whispered, " We have to find her, she can't be.." Then I heard a blood curdling scream come from the woods, I ran towards the forest, panic becoming more evident as every unsure second passed by. Her blood scent was becoming stronger when suddenly I found her, her body limp in the arms of another vampire just like in Alice's vision. A snarl rumbled in my throat until in escaped without my consent. The other vampire's head snapped up glaring at me, him still holding her in his arms. I still heard her heart beat pounding faintly in her chest get slower in minutes. " No!!!" I breathed as her heart beat continued to slow, then I saw blood pooling down the top of her head. He had hurt her, and that was enough to make me attack. He flung her body into the air ready to meet my attacks, luckily Alice caught her before she came to a rough contact with the ground. I snapped at the dirty blond vampire, tearing and ripping at any part of him that I could get. Once he was completely unrecognizable I set him on fire, completely ridding the world of this monster.

As the smoke rose I turned to my right to see Alice nursing my mystery lady, just like me she has spent enough time abstaining from human blood to not be greatly affected by it flowing freely. " She's going to be fine, I already see her looking beautiful!!" she was trilled by the vision she was having. I on the other hand was in fury, my angel was cold and pale, with the all to familiar purple rings under her red eyes. I saw her lips red and alluring, she was smiling and I was stunned by the beauty of her teeth so white and dazzling. She was standing next to Alice dressed in the finest gown, one arm around Alice and Alice doing the same. " That can't happen Alice. I won't let it!!!" She sighed and let the topic go, " We need to get her to Carlise, she needs to be healed immediately!!!" Like that we were running back to the castle, with my angel in tow.

" O my word," our mother gasped as we came into sight with my angel in my arms. " She needs to see Carlise, where is he?" She pointed to the window of Carlise's study, and I ran at vampire's speed to locate him, I bursted through the door to find Carlise sitting at his mahogany desk. His room has always remained the same, it was a decent size, the entire left wall was filled with books that were written through the centuries, while the right wall had paintings from his lifetime. Overall the room was an inviting rich brown, I walked forward and placed Bella on the small black couch that was in the right side of the room. I laid her head gently, with despair in my eyes I looked toward Carlise. He simply nodded and walked over to place his hand on her forehead healing her, a bright white glow lit the subtly dark room. In minutes she was looking better, the large gash on her head disappearing as if it was never there. The fear that had overcame me from when I saw the vision slowly ebbed as she healed. Like most vampires, Carlise's ability enhanced when he was changed. As a human Carlise was a skilled doctor, he barely used tools to heal his patients, he simply found what was wrong with by just using his hands. When he was done I was momentarily shocked, she greatly resembled the vision Alice had earlier, Carlise assessed the look on my face. " She's fine Edward, she's still human, my abilities were mostly used on vampires, I think that it affects her differently since she's human. Don't you hear her heart beat?" Carlise tried to reassure me. I did hear it, and it was quickly becoming one of the most important sounds in my world, yet for some reason I was still unconvinced. " But... but she looks like one.. one of us!!?" I said dubiously. Her skin was unblemished, and she was absolutely stunning, more beautiful than when I first saw her. All the blood gone from her body, it was as if nothing ever happened. " I guess I do more than heal my son, now take to your room for her to rest, she needs to sleep on something comfortable." I nodded and picked up her small frame to take her to my room.

As I walked with her down the hall to my room she stirred in my arms, the beautiful gown she was wearing torn revealing most of her body. She had the resemblance of a vampire, yet the blood that sang to me was still pumping vitally through her vains, her scent was overpowering but the love I felt for this human was stronger than the lust I had for her blood. We arrived and I laid her on my large white bed, I couldn't leave her in the torn gown for it was practically falling of her body. I removed it gently off her bodice trying to touch her as little as possible to not wake her with my cold touch. The view in front of me almost restarted my heart, she was a vision, her creamy skin was on my covers as she moved in her sleep, completely naked on my bed. She moved and opened her legs revealing the soft mound between her legs, it was as appetizing as the rest of her. She had curves in the right places, and a small waist to compliment them, her long brown hair fell all around her in delicate curls, one of them falling on her perfect breasts. Her chest heaved as she breathed thus making the scene in front of me just as beautiful, I let out a cool breath and her nipples became erect by the cold. She moaned and at that moment I wanted to ravage her body, and have her scream my name in a moment of pure passion. I was just about to act out my fantasy when I my control came back over me, _She's human remember that, and you don't even know her name!!!_ I blinked and removed my self from hovering over her, I placed the sheets over her naked bodice and went to the fire place to make a fire hopefully to warm her. I sighed at the sight of her moaning in her sleep, I closed the door and went to search for Alice, shaking the image of my angel out of my head. If I were to continue to think about her on my bed my animal instinct would quickly take over.

"Alice!" I said in a whisper, and she was in front of me in an instant. " In here." is all she said as she pulled me into her room. She danced across her room to sit on a chair in front of her vanity mirror, I sighed and made my way to sit on her bed. " Well EDWARD," she said in a playful tone, " I think you would like to know more about your 'mystery' lady, huh!!!" I rolled my eyes, " Yes I would." I muttered. " OK, Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, she's treated horribly by her family and I had foreseen her being with you and the too of you falling maddeningly in love!!" She said all of this quickly and I caught every word she said. " Isabella Marie Swan...... _Bella_," I said pronouncing every syllable. " Yes, and I saw what a horrible family she has!!!" She scrunched her face in disapproval. " I have never, _EVER_ seen women with such a love for fashion, but with such _HORRIBLE_ taste in clothes." I shuddered at the image of the two girls I met at the ball, how was she related to _THEM_. " They should be arrested, the clothes they've worn could cause a blind man to thank God he couldn't see!!! I should talk to Carlise about this, maybe he could make a law or something!" With that she danced out the room in search of Carlise. I sighed and shook my head at my sister;s seriousness of the topic, but she was right they were ghastly.

I stood up and made my way to exit the room when I was confronted by Jasper and Emmett, both with unreadable looks on their faces. I tried to read there thoughts, but they were block to. I was suddenly nervous because Jasper and Emmett never met good when they joined together against me. " SIT!" Emmett said in his booming voice, I quickly sat back down on the bed preparing myself for the possible attacks, yet I had no idea what I did to deserve it. " Soooo, _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_, what is a completely nude, beautiful human WOMAN doing on your bed moaning you name, while you sit HERE in Jasper and Alice's room doing nothing about it!!!!" Emmett was glaring at me studying the movements I was making, I laughed at the look he had on his face. " I met her at the ball and when she left she was attacked by another vampire, so I brought her to Carlise, since her dress was ruined I.. I removed it so she could be more comfortable." I gulped as I said this explanation, Emmett looked to his right at Jasper and Jasper nodded. Suddenly Emmett bursted out into a booming laughter at what Jasper confirmed. Then he opened his mind for me to understand._ Edward, is IN LOVE with A SEXY human!!!!!!!!! This is priceless!!!_ I stared dubiously at Jasper wondering what was so funny, _I told him that I felt your lust and love for this human, he finds it hilarious for some reason._ I got up from the bed and left Jasper and a hysterical Emmett in the room to find my _**sexy human.**_ I peared through the door and found a sight that truly tested my ability to stay in control, my angel, Isabella, was laid out on my sheets legs open showing all of her in her glory. I swallowed unnecessarily to gain some control, the she spoke loud a clear " Edward!" She said, I almost thought she had awoken, but she was still breathing evenly in her slumber. I smelled the heat of her arousal fill the room, and the lust I felt was growing rapidly. " No." I whispered softly, if I was to be with her in that way there was a chance for me to hurt her, especially when it was purely in the moment. All I knew at that moment was that this human held every form of attraction for me, the moments we shared at the ball, at the mere sight of her unconscious broke my still heart. In the end all I knew was that I loved her, so I sat in the corner on the rocking chair near the fire waiting for her to awake, so I could uncover the mysteries of her dreams. That time was coming quicker than I expected because the sun began to rise and the light began to fill the room illuminating the gold and white silk.

She sturred in her sheets and I heard her heart accelerate as she realized where she was. I should go and tell her where she is, but I wanted to see how she would react to the new surroundings. I saw as she realized she was completely nude and she gathered the sheets around her to cover herself up as much as possible. _No, stay nude, I don't mind_, she looked around as if trying to find something. She blinked multiple times, and started to get off the bed with the sheets covering her, but the moment her feet touched the ground she fell back onto the bed._ Huh so she is clumsy_. When she regained her balance we walked over to my wardrobe and found one of my dress shirts, she inhaled the scent and I heard her heart quicken. Then her head snapped up and looked around, when she found my eyes, her simple gaze made me want to walk over to her and ravage her body. I had to admit, the sight of her in my blue dress shirt with nothing else on made me lust for her, the contrast of blue on her creamy ivory skin was incredibely alluring. " OOOooo,.... hello!" She said in her bell like voice.


	10. Chapter 7 Interrupted

**A/N- 25 Reviews!!!! Thank You so much! The comments are so nice! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:(Sobs!!) WHY...(SNIFF)..CAN'T...(SNIFF)..I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!! OOO GOD WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!! STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THIS WONDERFUL STORY, AND OWNS THE SEXIEST CHARACTER IN HISTORY EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!!!!! I JUST WISH I DID.**

Chapter 7- Interrupted

I was momentarily shocked by the image of Edward sitting in a chair smiling at me, then I realized I was completely nude wearing _HIS_ dress shirt. I blushed scarlet at the thought if him seeing me nude, was that the reason why he had such a smug look on his face, O God, please don't let that be the reason." OOOooo,.... hello!" I said innocently, " Why hello Isabella, how was you sleep?" He smiled and that look of smugness intensified. " It was fine..." I suddenly remembered the erotic dreams I had about him and assessed the look he had on his face, I must have been talking in my dreams! _CRAP!!_ He stood up and made his way towards me, my eyes widened as I noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants. Completely shirtless, his chest looked like it had the same consistency of a marble statue, smooth and perfect. He finished is stride and wrapped me in his arms, I savored this moment as his scent swirled in my head. The moment was perfect until a man bursted through the door making as much noise as possible, his booming laughter filled the room and I blushed as I saw the look on his face. Edward and I broke apart and the man laughed even harder than before," OOO sorry for ruining this moment for the two of you!" He said laughing, Edward glared at him shooting daggers, " Emmett," he said through gritted teeth," Do you mind?" The man named Emmett nodded his head while smiling deviously. Edward pulled me to his chest and guided me to the bed, Emmett followed, and he sat right between Edward and I and placed his arms around my shoulder." No I don't mind, but I do want to know this beautiful lady's name." He looked toward me and I was stunned by his confidence. " Um.. my name is Bella." " He nodded his head and smiled at me. " Well my name is Emmett, nice to meet you Bella. You do know that in that shirt you look incredibly..... " "Emmett!! Do you mind being a little less vivid!" Edward growled and he looked absolutely menacing. " Alright brother, but you have to admit, her laying in that bed just makes you want to....." " EMMETT!!!" Edward let out a snarl and Emmett got up," I see that I'm not welcomed!" he grabbed at his chest to feign hurt," SoOO Edward I hope you have fun!" He winked at me, and I blushed once again at what he implied. I turned to my left to look at Edward pinching his nose calming down, I smiled to alleviate the tension. "I'm so sorry,.. Emmett can get a little..." " I understand I don't mind." he looked at me nervous and embarrassed and smiled a dazzling crooked smile.

There was an evident electricity in the air, I stared into his honey gold eyes drowning into them. My mouth gaped open, and my hand unconsciously wandered to his chest, there was a small shock as my hand made contact with his skin. I gasped quietly and the sudden electricity intensified, his breaths were becoming ragged just like mine. I gulped and looked down for only a moment, to only look back at his eyes once again. He leaned closer and fireworks shot, he kissed me I melted in his arms. I grabbed his hair pulling him closer, I leaned back pulling him closer to me as he I laid on the bed, him laying over me. His tongue touched my bottom lips and I bid him entrance, he deepened the kiss as his hand made it's way to unbutton the dress shirt I had on. When the last buttons were undone he stopped the kiss and stared at my naked body. He gawked and my skin flushed at his persistent stare, I brought his lips back to mine and soon he flipped me over with me straddling his lap. I nibbled on his neck, and planted chaste kisses along the side of his jaw. He moaned as I nibbled on a spot behind his ear, my body was heated but I noticed that his was still cool and irresistible. We continued to kiss with a constant intensity, until his cold hands were wrapped around my wrists. Suddenly I was under him and he was hovering over me, he kissed my lips again, but this time it was gentler, less passionate.

"Bella, we can't, not now at least." " Why?" I almost whimpered, my cheeks were flushed and I was still heated from out little moment. "First of all," he kissed my lips, "we met yesterday night," he then kissed my nose,"and I'm sure", he then kissed my forehead," you want to create a better bond before we further our relationship to that point. I frowned," So you don't want me?" I questioned dubiously. He chuckled and kissed my lips this time, but with more lust than he had before, I moaned between his lips. " Those that answer you question?" I nodded sheepishly and blushed.

" Now then," he got up and picked me up as if I weighed nothing," you have to get cleaned up." I looked down at my naked bodice and blushed the deepest red imaginable. _I can't believe I was about to, UGH!! I just met him and I wanted to have sex with him_, I looked back at him and saw him place a shirt over his perfect body, _Well how could I really blame myself._

"Where is the bathroom again?" " How rude of me!" He pointed to a beautifully carved door and I followed went to it and opened it to be met by a truly unique washroom. It was miraculously clean, as if it has never been used, or was just there for show. I sighed and continued to look around, until my eyes stumbled upon a dress laying on the marble sink. I walked toward it and picked it up, a note fell to the ground and I read it.

Bella,

I had 'guess' that you would need something to wear, I believe you should dress to impress!

Your "Fairy Godmother"

I laughed at the note and immediately got ready, the bath was relaxing and since I didn't fall asleep on a hard floor last night my body was unusually relaxed. I didn't fully notice before now that my body was, well perfect. All the scars I accumulated over the years from falling and tripping were gone, as if they were an illusion, or a figment of my imagination. My skin was cool and soft, softer than it usually was, for some reason my entire body had an odd glow I couldn't quite understand. I didn't mind really, because with the way Edward was, I needed as many improvements as possible, even if I didn't know how they occurred.

When I stepped into the room I almost thought I saw Edward's mouth drop, the dress I wore was beige and strapless and the fabric was snug yet loose on my skin. The shoes literally shined and had a gold glow to it, my hair was behaving today, because it was easy for me to allow my curls to simply compliment my face. **(A/N- Dress, shoes, and hairstyle on profile)** Yet Edward looked even better, he simply wore a white button down shirt and black pants, he was perfect even in the simplest of clothes. " You look stunning!" he managed to say, " the family will absolutely love you!" " I hope they do." " Trust me they will." he smiled a warming smile to me and I felt confident enough to leave the room with him in search of his family. But this made me think, how could they possibly like me? What if they didn't like me, what if they thought I was some fast girl who is weak and can't protect herself and must be saved by complete strangers? I only knew Edward for what, 1 night?!? They could easily think I was no good for their perfect royal prince, how would I be able to get through this?!?

**A/N- Sorry this chapter was short, but the next chapter is Bella meeting the family, she has some doubts about how the family will feel about her. I feel like the family has been a little neglected for in this story, plus I really want to get Emmett some time to belt out his jokes. (EVIL GRIN) Since spring break is this Thursday for me I will have an update either tomorrow or Thursday, but as some of you may know I LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS, they are the only reason why I hopped on my good ankle to this computer to write this chapter. Plus I would have updated sooner, but I was high on pain killers. I spent the last 2 days thinking Edward was going to kill me, and screaming bloody murder in my dreams, it was absolutley HORRIFYING, but Bella came in the dream with Renessme and beat Edward. It was hilarious in my opinion, but I have this nasty feeling Edward hates me!! ( SOBS!!)  
**


	11. Chapter 8 Royal Family

**A/N- I might sound needy when I say this but i don't care, I NEED REVIEWS!!! I was seriously thinking about just canceling this story because nobody is reviewing. I need feedback, that is what gives me the fuel to continue on, right now I'm running on empty. After this chapter I'm going on a mini hiatus until I get reviews, plus I'm having a HORRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK!! I have the ending and a bunch of drama laid out in my notebook, but I don't know how to get there. What should I do after Bella meets the family, YOU TELL ME GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!! I would love it so much if you did!! Sorry to those who would like me to update everyday, but a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do!!! _I also have a poll on my profile VOTE!!!!!! So I could know what to write after this story is finished!!!_  
**

**Chapter 8- The Royal Family**

Bella's POV

As I walked down the grand hall of Edward's castle I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I JUST met him and I'm already going to meet his family, I was a pathetic servant who was bossed around and treated like dirt. I'm SOO not good enough to meet royalty, I felt my heart was going to jump out of my chest and run away from me, that's how hard it was pounding in my chest. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly, I looked up to see his gold eyes watching me nervously, I gave him a weak smile and continued to walk with him. We came upon a large door,and I took a deep breath knowing this was it.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella looked absolutely breathtaking when she exited the washroom, I had to remember to thank Alice tremulously later. I didn't noticed that my mouth had literally dropped when she reentered the room until I had to speak. "You look stunning, the family will absolutely love you!" " I hope they do?" she said nervously as she bit her lip. "_Edward, I can't wait to see Bella and the dress I picked put for her." _Alice was probably jumping with enthusiasm, her thoughts were just as excited as I knew they would be." Trust me they will." I smiled encouragingly to her in hopes of her calming down. She took a deep breath and allowed me to guide her out of the door and into the hallway, her heartbeat picked up and soon it sounded like the rapid beating of drums. I looked down at her, and her face was distorted in worry and she was mindlessly gnawing on her lip. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and she looked up at me giving me a weak smile. The look on her face made me worried that I was rushing this, I knew the family and I were ready, but was she ready?

We finally arrived in front of the family room, her heart suddenly stopped for a moment and horror quickly spread across my face. Before I could truly panicked it picked back up again, _I really need to get Carlise to take a look at her heart._ When I opened the large door everything happened so quickly it probably took Bella a while to understand what just happened. In a blur of black hair and fabric Alice pulled Bella into a bone shattering hug, this didn't have the same connotation due to the fact that Alice was a vampire and Bella's bones could break easily due to her being a human. I glowered and Alice release Bella from the hug and shot a death glare in my direction. " Alice, Bella. Bella, Alice." I introduced them and Alice was over enthusiastic, Bella on the other was shocked. She stood there and looked at Alice as though she had three heads on, "Bella?" I nuged her in hopes of getting some form of response. She quickly blinked and shook her head as if coming back to reality. " OOoo.... Hello Fair- I mean Alice."

" What a beautiful dress you have on Bella!!! I wonder wear you got it." Alice bit her bottom lip playfully looking up to the sky whistling, trying to play innocent. I glared at her " Thank You Alice for the dress." She gasped loudly "What made you think _I _was the one who picked out such an absolutely wonderful dress!" _You know you love it!_ I chuckled at the look of pure shock and humor that came upon her elf like face, that was apart of the reason's why Alice was by far my favorite sister.

"Don't mind Alice she can get like this sometimes," Alice huffed and made her way to Jasper pouting," now Hello dear, I'm Carlise." I saw Bella's jaw drop momentarily as she began take in Carlise's features, of course she would see the undeniable beauty that we all possess.

" Um.. hello.. Carlise. It's wonderful to meet you." she stammered, I chuckled lightly as a small ting of pink brightened her cheeks. " You are as beautiful as Edward told us." That small pink grew even redder at the comment Carlise gave. " Hello dear my name is Elizabeth." My mother gracefully glided toward Bella and took her into a heartwarming hug. " It's so nice to meet you, Bella isn't it." "Yes.." she squeaked. I saw the nervousness still plain on her face after my mother hugged her, then I looked toward Jasper and signaled him to calm Bella down. It was against my better judgment to control Bella like this, but it was for her own good. I walked her towards one of the chairs and sat her down, looked up towards me with a calmer look on her face. That look was instantly wiped off her face when Emmett entered the room smirking at at Bella sitting cross leg in the chair. " Aw, I liked it when you didn't have clothes on!!" Bella's face turned a sickly white and then a scarlet red, Rosalie was trailing behind Emmett and swatted him on the back of his head with enough force to cause an audible boom. "Ow!! Just joking Rose. You didn't have to hit me." Rosalie glared at him then turned to Bella, surprisingly she gave him her a warm smile. " I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister." Bella looked at Rose from head to toe again taking in the amazing beauty of a vampire, but Rosalie was different, she was even more beautiful than an average vampire since she was already stunning as human. " Bella, I'm sorry for staring, but your probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Bella's eyes widened when she realized what she admitted. " Thank You Bella, but I can't truly take that title. I fully understand why Edward is so attracted to you." _WHAT, did ROSALIE HALE just say that!!!_ All of us looked at Rosalie in complete astonishment, Emmett just stood there slack jaw at Rosalie's admission.

"What!! I'm not _that _vain! I can make a compliment to someone!" " Aww my baby isn't that conceited, that's why I love her, beauty and humbleness!! How did I get sooo lucky!" Emmett grabbed Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her kissing her hair. I rolled my eyes and Bella still remained stunned by Rosalie's kindness. We as her longtime family were even shocked by what she said.

As Emmett continued to make jokes Jasper sauntered over to where Bella and I were with Alice in toe. "My name is Jasper, it's lovely to meet you Isabella." He took her hand and kissed it inhaling her scent. _She does smell appetizing._ I growled and Jasper shot a look of remorse my way," I prefer to be called Bella, just Bella."

"It fits you." She smiled and looked toward me. " I told you they'll live you." She snorted then grinned at me.

" OOo Bella I'm so glad you've found Edward. I have a feeling we will be the best of friends!!!" Alice then grabbed Bell into another hug knocking the breath out of her. " I'm sure we will!" So many emotions played across Bella's face at that moment. Gratitude, love, joy and...sadness.

Bella and I spent the remainder of the morning talking with my family. She learned so much about mine and my family's life yet she was still a mystery yet to be solved, even though she knew almost everything she still didn't know the main truth about me. How was I to tell the girl of my dreams that I was a 200 year old vampire, I cared for her to much. What if she ran off screaming in pure terror, trying to run from me as fast as her feet could carry, I remembered the last time she ran from me and it broke my dead heart.

I Once it was twilight I finally realized that this Angel had a life before me, she did have a family no matter how horrible they were. " I can't believe this is happening!" she murmured as I led her to the carriage. " it's like a dream and I don't think I want it to end." " I don't think I want it to end either." her brown eyes found mine and I instantly melted into them, drowning into there depths. I pulled her chin up to mine and brushed my lips against hers. " I defiantly don't want to leave now." she whispered. I chuckled and her heart momentarily sped up. I kissed her and the same passion I felt the first time I kissed her was double at this moment, she deepened the kiss as her hands intertwined with my hair pulling me closer. " I'll see as soon as possible." she frowned at the idea of us being separated as did I, " Don't worry love, It'll be sooner than you'd expect." " I hope so." she sighed and stepped into the carriage. In seconds the carriage was off taking her back to her manor. "Until then my love."

**A/N- Ok it took me forever to write that but now I want to put some drama into the story, you didn't think I forgot about Bella's 'family'!**


	12. Chapter 9 Discovered and Discovery

**A/N- For some reason the last chapter was really hard for me to write. I felt like it didn't flow well!! But enjoy this one. And as I said countless times REVIEW, or else update will just mysteriously get slower. Now I'm going to answer some questions. **

**1.) The mystery vampire didn't bite Bella. Just think about the ballet scene it twilight, but remove the part when he bites her and just replace the mirrors with trees and rocks. She did loose a lot of blood from hitting her head. That's why she passed out. **

**2.) Carlise's power is to heal people, but he never did this to a humans before. Only to Edward when Edward had to fake his death publicly. When he healed Bella his power did more than heal, he gave her the perfections of a vampire while she was still human. So all blemishes, scars, and impurities disappeared when he healed her. Leaving her looking almost looking like a vampire.**

**I also have a poll on my profile for you guys got check it out.  
**

Chapter 9- Discovered and Discovery

BPOV

The sun was shining brightly across the plains of England, if I didn't know any better I would think that it was because of my great mood. Edward sent me home in a carriage that was just as beautiful as the last one. It was the same snow white color, yet the designs were more intricate, and instead of gold it was graced with stunning sapphires. I looked out the window and everything still resembled a dream, the sky was deep baby blue, and the sun was in the right place. Since I never had a life outside the manor, I forgot how the farming plains looked, it was an unreal green and it gave you the desire to just run across it to see if it was real. This reminded me of a better time, a happier time, it reminded me of the times I spent with my dad before he died and before he met Esme, I was only 8 but it still remained with me.

**_XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Beginning of Flashback

" Bella you have to be careful or else you'll mess up the flowers!" My dad was laughing as he saw me running across the field to look at the new flowers that were growing. It was Twilight and the sky was a mixture of several colors, red, violet, orange and yellow, most of the ruffled tulips bloomed and others were on the verge of blooming. All I knew was that these were my mother's favorite flowers, just as I was about to pick one a wind blew past my face tickling my nose. My hair flew in every direction and I still heard the echoes of my dad's laugh, the smell of freesia and other flowers overpowered my scenes and I was momentarily dazed. The large field I was in was my sanctuary with my dad, it was where we could escape the world and just be happy.

"Did you find a good one?" I turned around to see my dad's loving smile. "I just did," I bent down and grabbed the closest one I saw, I looked at it and thought myself lucky because it was one of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. No wonder this was my mother's favorite flower, at that a shock of sadness spread through my body. I never truly knew her, but the way Charlie spoke of her it made me feel as though she never truly left. Yet there were moments like this that reminded me that she was dead, I still had her, but only in the faint memories and stories Charlie told me.

Have noticed my moment of sadness because he enveloped me into a heartwarming hug trying to sooth me. " I know, I miss her too." He cooed, it's been only me and him for so long he practically knew what I was thinking at times like this.

" Dad."

" Yes Bells?"

"What was mom like again?"

He chuckled and sat me down in the grass and pulled me on his lap.

" Your mother was something else, she was everything to me before you came along. Renee was a free spirit that I never thought could be tamed, yet she settled down with an old soul like me," he laughed," she was truly my other half Bells."

I smiled at the look of undying love that he had in his eyes, he always got that way when he spoke of her, but there was something more behind the look of love, something deeper that I never thought I could understand.

" You remind me so much of her Bells, you have the same exuberance she had even though you don't even know it. When you were born it was one of the happiest days of my life, and to see my little baby girl in her arms just made it better. I smiled so much that day it started to hurt after a while. You know that was one of the reason's your mom love me too." he nudged my at gave me his infamous smile, I then understood what he meant.

I yawned involuntarily and Charlie chuckled," I knew running after flowers would get you tired." He picked my back up and guided me back to manor. The moment my head hit the bed I was in between consciousness, I faintly heard my dad as he whispered " Goodnight Bells."

That night I dreamed of my mother and the faint image I had of her, for once I had a pleasant dream the entire night through

End of Flashback

**_XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

I pulled myself out of the memory and brought my self back to remember the wonderful time I had with Edward. It had to be the single most amazing day of my life, yet I still couldn't believe it one bit. How was it possible that _ME_, Isabella Marie Swan, aka Cinderbella, was falling in love with a prince, and possibly have him fall in love with me. I was on cloud nine, in pure bliss as I was sitting in the carriage, nothing could touch me, nothing could ruin this. Yet I was _soooooo_ wrong on so many levels. As I pulled up in front of the manor the carriage came to a stop.

"_LAUREN_ get here quick there's a carriage outside!!!!" Jessica was standing on the front pathway looking at the carriage, she must not have noticed me sitting in there because her eyes lit up with excitement as she staired at the carriage. How in the world did I forget about _THEM_, I guess I was so caught up in the utter bliss of being with Edward that I didn't think of the life I use to have before him. " O a Royal carriage how completely expected. I knew Edward loved me the moment he laid eyes on me, this carriage is probably meant for me to go meet him now so he could propose!" Lauren probably had a smug look of accomplishment plastered on her face, and I felt her smug attitude radiating from every angle. " How do you even know if it's for you!" Jessica sneered. " Did you see how dressed last night, can you say HORRENDOUS!!" I giggled at the exasperated gasp that escaped Jessica's mouth, but instantly regretted it. " Is someone in the carriage!!" Soon the door was flung open and Lauren stood in front of me in complete shock.

" Well, well, well look what we have here!" Lauren looked at me from head to toe and her face suddenly change from smug to being completely horrified as she took in what I was wearing." Where. Did. You. Get. !!!" she shrieked, her face was a sickening color and I was afraid that she would die from and overload. _Hmm I don't think that would be too bad._

" MOTHER!!" Jessica looked almost as furious as Lauren.

" Umm, I can explain!"

"Shut up BITCH, from this moment on you will regret the moment you were born." I gulped at the seriousness on her face, this was the most evil look she ever gave me. Then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the carriage, throwing me onto the ground. Lauren was now hovering over my body as she laughed wickedly, in a low and menacing voice she spoke, " Now will you explain to me how you got that dress?" " I got .... I got it from staying with Edward yesterday night." I squeaked. " You filthy slut, your either lying or your even more a prostitute than I thought you were. You would actually go so low as to SLEEP with the Prince. Huh, probably sent you in this dress and carriage to you off for you SERVICES!"

Esme was now arrived next to Jessica as Lauren remained hovering over me. I tried to get up, but was met by the heel of Lauren's shoe, it cut through my hand and blood was freely spilling from my palm. I cried out in pain as a sudden wind caused rocks to fall into my gash, Lauren and Jessica just laughed at my cries of anguish. " Aww, little Cinderbella is crying, why because it is true. Huh you are nothing but a piece of loolly garbage." Lauren sneered at me and kicked me while I was down, Literally! My ribs began to ache at the force she applied to the many kicks. What did I do to deserve this? I've never been anything but nice to these women yet they continuously torture me.

"You should have just learned from what happened before the Ball Bella." Jessica was by Lauren's side and the two of them cackled as I let out small whimpers of pain. Tears were now flowing freely down my face and the utter moment of bliss I was in moments ago vanished. How could I not see it, I was nothing but a maid who was condemned to a lifetime of servitude. The beautiful dress that I wore was turned into rags as it was ripped by my fall.

"Pick yourself up _CINDERBELLA,_ you've probably been lying on your back all night, might as well change positions." Lauren kicked me one final time until she walked back into the manor with Jessica arm and arm laughing at my misery.

I was shaking from the pain as I sobbed on the rocky ground, my wonderful day completely ruined. I looked up to see if anyone was still there but was surprised to see Esme standing there shocked in place. " Just leave!" I croaked tears still falling freely down my face, then she said something that truly caught me off guard. " I'm so sorry." she gasped and made her way over to me. Without even knowing why she pulled me into a hug, I flinched back became of the pain in my ribs and the utter shock of her caring. " Why, why are you doing this." She knew what I meant, why was she being so kind to me now, but did absolutely nothing when her daughter was attacking me. She looked at me again, pain and sincerity evident in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she said simply and pulled me another hug.

Whatever the reason was, I never got it, Esme just cooed in my ear the way my father did when I was in pain, and probably the same way my mother did when I was just a baby.

"Now lets get you cleaned up."

Surprisingly she was able to pick me up and carry me to a room where she acted like the mother I never had. I was confused and relieved at the same time, why was she being so loving to me now. She laid me to bed and wished me good dreams, and that's when the curiosity build over. " Why are you doing this Esme, why are you acting like this?" I asked her as she was about to leave the room. She looked back at me with warm and sincere eyes, " It's because last night I saw you at the ball, and I was proud to call you my daughter, and I never felt that way about either Jessica or Lauren. I guess I finally realized that that you are far more great than I gave you credit for."

I wanted to pinch myself, after years of acting as though she hated me with every fiber of her being, Esme was finally showing that she loved me.

I didn't know I was crying until I spoke again, sitting up on my bed to better see her face. " Then why did you hate me?" I managed to say, though my voice cracked at the end.

She looked at me again shaking her head," I loved you father so much that I felt jealous. When ever he looked at you, I felt like I was second. But that wasn't the only reason why I hated you, you just reminded me so much of her, and because of you mother I never had all of your father, just 1/4 the of him, because you took the rest. Jealously, resentment and pride can bring out the worst in people my dear. I'm so sorry you had to suffer on my own insecurities."

My mouth stood agape as she finished her confession, I finally understood Esme's resentment toward me and the built up hate I've had for her seemed to have vanished, I only felt a sense of daughterly love towards her. I just hoped that she remained this was.

" Thank You Esme, I'm happy to finally understand your point of view."

" I just hope in time you come to forgive me, and think of me a mother."

" I hope so too." I squeaked, I was still under a haze of shock. I ran over the events of the last 2 days and felt overwhelmed by everything. I was in love, I was possibly loved, and I finally found a mother of some sorts.

I laid back onto my pillow as Esme quietly exited the room, this was a huge change and I didn't know how my day will be tomorrow all I knew was that it would be different. Would Esme still be the loving person I've come to know today, or will she return to the same heartless person she's been to me in the last few years of my life.

(Next Morning)

When I woke up I was a little hesitant. The sun was shining through the small window I had in my room, my eyes blinked furiously at the brightness of the light, when I slowly got up I felt the ache in my ribs and the memories from the other day flooded back. I had a new found hatred for Lauren and Jessica, but things were different in my relationship with Esme. When I went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone Esme had already gotten to it. She smiled warmly to me as I sat down to join them, this was the first time I was allowed to eat with them. I wasn't too over joyyed to sit across from Jessica as she nearly swallowed her plate, but it was the thought that count.

"What is _she _doing sitting at the table." Lauren pointed her finger and glared at me. " I don't want my food to get infected by whatever she might have brought into this house."

"Stop, it Lauren." Esme shot Lauren a look that instantly silenced her. Lauren continued to mutter something under the lines of 'diseased' and 'street walker'

I didn't know what was going on but I liked it. This was the first time I felt like I had an ally. Yet that happiness was short lived when the evening came around, Esme had to go attend a dinner with one the lord's wives so she left me with Lauren and Jessica. Just when I thought things were going to be better.

I was sitting in the Attic when I heard the approaching feet of Jessica and Lauren, I was about to hide when I felt the stabbing pain of nail being dug into my neck. When I got up to run Lauren managed to grab me, she flung me to the floor with tremendous force and started to cackle an evil laugh. I got up face her, determined not to be weak at this moment, she had a look of pure loathing, and the hate she had for me was ebbing off her greatly. My hair looked just as crazy as the rest of me, the light blue dress I wore was completely ruined.

"You think you can steal my mother Cinderbella. Well your wrong!!" She ran at me and I noticed that she had a sharp object in her hand. I never knew she hated me so much that she would actually want me dead!! For that brief moment before I expected the impact I thought of the time I spent with Edward, in that entire time I never truly told him who I was. I guess it was best that he had a good last memory of me, I never thought Lauren would be so derange that she would murder me, but I excepted death. Because if she decided to continue to torture me I would only beg for it in the end.

"Goodbye Edward" was my last thought.

Then I heard the voice of an angel. I realized that I shut my eyes close and when I opened them I saw them, my saviors, my angel.

**A/N- So you probally know who it is that saves Bella. Plus I bet a bunch of you are wondering why the hell is Esme the good guy all of a sudden. Well it doesn't go along with the original Cinderella story, but I didn't want Esme to end up the bad guy in this story. She played the evil stepmother for a while, and now Lauren is going to be evil enough for both roles. Also Esme is going to have a big part in the story later on. And I just want to remind you about the vampire Edward killed for Bella. Remember, he's blond and average looking. Think of someone you know that fits that description. I'll update sooner, the sooner I get a review.**


	13. Chapter 10 The Coven

**A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews!!! Now I've been thinking, some people have asked me where was Edward, why didn't he do anything when Bella was being beaten by Lauren? Well I've decided to answer that by switching to Edward's POV after Bella left. It will make sense by the end ,enjoy this chapter, and remember REVIEW!!!!!!! And also take the POLL THAT IS ON MY PROFILE.**

**A/N I was going to finish this chapter, but I had the Swine Flu and my family was really afraid of me touching the computer. My school was infected by the Swine Flu so I was crazy sick. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I hope you enjoy this. TAKE MY POLL!!!!!!!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:IF YOU THINK I OWN TWILIGHT YOU ARE PROBABLY ALL FORMS OF STUPIDITY!!!  
**

Edward's POV

"Until then my love."

_Edward she's absolutely perfect for you, I can't believe this is happening. Didn't she look great in that dress!_

_She is a great choice my son, a little complicated due to the fact that she is human, but a fine choice nonetheless._

_Man, __she is ONE SEXY human, you really know how to pick em!!!_

The thoughts of my family filled my head as I walked back into the castle, completely and utterly in love. I was going to see her soon and that was enough for me, in my years of being a vampire I never thought that in my existence I would find love. Every other female never held and interest to me, they were either to dense to understand my witty remarks, or to witty and found my remarks to be rather dense. Bella, Bella was my singer, she was the one that my existence was meant for. All, and I mean _ALL_ my senses respond to her with intensity, ready to make her happy in any way possible. After spending so many years not understanding love, the discovery came to me with a different kind of intensity, almost overwhelming me in every way it could.

I made my way to my bedroom chambers and the moment I stepped in her scent overpowered my senses, she had a unique floral smell, ruffled tulips maybe?

My eyes roamed the room and fell upon the scrap remains of the dress I first met her in, it was in a pile beside my rarely used bed, well not until last night. I remembered her frail, yet beautiful body laying across the sheets, her hair tangling in soft yet delicate curls, making her a vision to see. For the first time in a long time I was happy, and this one human did it for me. It wasn't the taste of her blood that brought me this pleasure like most vampire's would say, it was who _she_ was that made me yearn to know more.

The little glint in her eyes when she was embarrassed, or the heat of her skin when she was in the midst of passion. The cute way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, sometimes not even consciously knowing she's doing it in the first place, it was those small actions that caused curiosity to rage inside of me. Desperate to unravel the secrets of her mind, wanting to know her every thought.

How ironic is it for a _vampire_ to fall in love with a human, for completely different reason than what is expected? I smiled and laid on the bed taking in her scent, getting used to her intoxicating smell.

"EDWARD!!!!" I jolted up right startled by the loud scream of Alice. In a blinding speed she was in my bedroom's doorway gasping for air, and clutching onto the door frame, her small pixie face filled with complete and utter terror and shock. I ran to her a grabbed her into my arms trying to calm her of her hysterics. "Edward, it's Bella..... I... the vampire....he has a mate and a friend..... his coven!!" The entire family came rushing into the room taking in the scene of Alice and I on the floor. Soon Alice broke down into dry sobs, clutching onto my chest as I frantically went through her thoughts.

I gasped; my family was being challenged by 2 other vampires, one with flaming red hair and very feline characteristics. The other was an olive skinned, dark haired vampire, both of them were obviously going for the throat. The feline one was attacking me and spitting words of disgust as she snatched and clawed at my face. " A mate for mate, don't you thinks that's fair!!" She placed as much malice into every syllable, she glared and attacked once again, aiming to make as much damage as possible. While I was in combat, Laurent went for Bella as she was crying uncontrollably far off in the fields. As she let out a blood curdling scream he silenced her forever.

I understood why Alice was in such a state, for some reason our family would be losing this battle and Bella would die in the end. I felt rage, anger, terror, despair and utter fear rip through my body. How I yearned to cry, how I yearned to let out my emotions in a conventional way.... how I yearned to be human.

"Edward. We have to do something we have to save her, we have to find a way to protect her!!" I opened my eyes not realizing I had almost wielded them shut.

"When should this be happening?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know all I know is that we have until the snow touches the ground."

Carlise finally spoke,"What's going to happen Edward?"

I looked to see Carlise's face contorted in confusion and worry,"The vampire. The vampire that tried to kill Bella evidently he had a coven. Their coming to seek revenge on us for killing their leader. One of them was his mate, in her eyes she believes either me or Bella has to die."

"This is bloody awesome!!!" Only Emmett would see this as a good thing, I clenched my fists ready to punch him in the face.

"Well Edward!! What does 2 vampires have against us, 7 strong vampires, and were the bloody royal family!!! We have this in the bag!!" Emmett came and placed two hands on my shoulder trying to ease the moment. I unwrapped my arms around Alice and she ran to Jasper for comfort, I stood up and turned to look at Emmett as he had a smug look on his face.

"Alice saw Bella," I couldn't even say it," Alice saw Bella being killed by one of the vampires and for some reason we were losing." For a moment he looked at me as though I had sprouted three heads. _Are you crazy we can whup them in seconds, they must have one hell of a power. Kinda makes your power look like crap huh. _I rolled my eyes at his snide comment.

"We have to find Bella and keep her safe, and we have to contact Tanya and her sisters. Whatever powers these vampires have we need to know, Eleazar would greatly help us to better understand what were dealing with." Carlise's words settled me, if we understood what we were up against our chances of leaving this fight unmarred would be better. I walked toward my bed laying down and trying to calm, as the anger dulled my mother came towards me with the same loving look she always had, instantly calming me as she enveloped me into a hug. _I hate to see him like this_.

I sighed and looked back at my mother, "Son, where is Bella at this moment."I thought for a moment and remembered that I sent her back home.

"She's home, I'm suppose to send for her my tomorrow."

The thought of Bella back in my arms made me want her even more, the sensation of just holding her made me feel as though I never wanted to let go. I fact that that time with her is now limited made me loathe them even more.

"Mother, I don't want to be rude, but I need to be alone. I'm going to my meadow and will be back soon." She nodded in understanding and I kissed her on the forehead leaving through the door running as fast as I could to my meadow.

When I arrived my senses were instantly relaxed and my thoughts drifted back to Bella, she had life before she even met me so I should let her live it. If I were to give into my selfish ways she would be curled up into my chest as I stroked her long mahogany hair. The wind picked up and soon random flowers swirled in the air creating a stream of different colors and smells in the air. I picked up on a scent close to Bella's, ruffled tulips filled my noes and I sighed in relief, it was Twilight and chuckled lightly at a memory. The last time it was Twilight I was cursing my very existence, wondering what I was meant to do in this world, and now I had a reason. I had a reason live in this existence, one night changed my existence for the better, now one vampire is possibly going to end it all together.

"Edward come home now their coming!" Alice's voice ran loud and clear, I stood instantly and ran as fast as I could to the castle. In seconds I was faced with the sight of my family in various battle stances. Elizabeth,my mother,was uncharacteristically snarling with malice and hate in her eyes, Alice doing the same stance, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Everyone was ready, I looked to see the two vampires from Alice's vision in the same position as the rest of my family. The fiery red haired female was sneering while the olive toned one was perfectly calm. I stepped forward and they both starred at me," I see you have another member to join. Hello I'm Victoria." the female eyed me from head to toe smirking. _Well, where is your MATE,_ Hate glinted in her eyes, _He killed my mate for another insignificant vampire, I might as well end her life so he could feel the utter pain I am in._

I made my way towards my family prepared to attack, Alice shot me a concerned look. _They aren't going to attack yet, they are just getting a feel of the ground._ I nodded, relieved that they weren't going to attack, but that just made Alice's vision earlier even more possible.

"What is your intentions?" Carlise spoke with authority. Victoria stood strong and confident as she spoke, her movements more feline like than anything I've ever seen. "This is Laurent and I'm Victoria, we picked up on your scent and was curious. We decided to come and converse with you." _Or destroy you, for killing MY MATE!!_

I sneered, yet I understood where the hate was coming from, I would do the same, if my Bella was killed. I winced, "I see that we aren't welcomed," Laurent pronounced, "we will take our leave." _We will meet again, Victoria will be sure of it._ Carlise nodded, Laurent grabbed Victoria's arm to lead her away, her head snapped up too fast for human eyes. A snarl slipped from her lips. As they retreated I became more aware of the staggering tension that surrounded us. "They will be back, we just have to prepare for it." Alice's usual buoyancy wasn't present at this moment, her smile was replaced by pure worry and fear. "I'm sorry my son, but we have to face them. You need to keep Bella safe." I nodded solemnly, my hands.

"I'm going to go find Bella, I need to.." Alice's eyes glazed over, I stood and watched the vision with her. Bella was in danger, her wicked sister was going to attack Bella with every intent of killing her. "NOOoo!!" I growled. " Edward you better hurry it going to happen in only a few moments!"

I blinked furiously and grabbed Emmett by the arm running with him to Bella's manor. "That horrible excuse for a human!!" I spat. "What's going on brother?" _He's really upset, what human?_ It was hard for me to speak coherently towards Emmett, I saw my face in his mind and pure hatred was etched across it. Trees passed by me in a blur, my vision slightly impaired by the red haze over my eyes. We reached the manor and my hearing caught on to sound of fast moving heels. I darted towards the manor trying to find Bella's heartbeat, it was erratic with the fear and adrenaline pumping through her. "You think you can steal my mother Cinderbella. Well your wrong!!" Emmett and I manage to scale the wall in seconds, jumping through the attic window to see Bella's sister running at her with a chard of glass. Bella was standing with her eyes close preparing for impact, with her dress ruined. In seconds I had this Lauren pinned to the wall, the glass chard falling to the ground. "How dare you!" I hissed.

_Oh MY GOD!! Why is Prince Edward here??? He has such a strong grip!!! _Realizing that my grip may have been too tight I slowly released my hand from her throat, I turned to see a frightened Bella standing in the small remains of her dress, with little beads of blood dripping from her neck. _Man Edward, she's just a human calm down before we blow our cover._ Emmett's eyes were slightly frantic as I gradually gained control over my anger.

"Why Prince Edward, what are you doing here?" Lauren drawled flirtatiously. WHAT!! Was she actually trying to be flirtatious at a time like this. I growled and utter terror came across her face, slowly I walked toward Bella wrapping her in my arms. Her hair was in a complete disarray, with chips of wood embedded in her mahogany hair, she was shaking slightly blinking furiously at me as I approached her, her plump slips were pressed into a thin line of confusion. After many years of abstinence the fresh blood on her neck caused nothing but a small tingle in my throat, "Are you OK?" I whispered into her ear. "How did you..." her voice trailed off, she looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

_Edward, does she know about what we are?_ I froze, she didn't know what we are, to her I came out of no where! How could I explain to her how I was able to save her and scale a 3 story manor! Her actions surprised thought, she sighed contently into my chest and whispered in her angel's voice," It's OK you can explain later." I stared down at her completely in shock of her understanding of the situation. A cough from Emmett snapped me out of my moment of astonishment. I turned to see Emmett with a smirk on his face and Lauren and Jessica standing completely frightened in the corner. _The frizzy one just came into the room. _Emmett's thoughts toward Jessica were just as unpleasant as mine were to her, from the moment I met her at the ball I was utterly repulsed by her very presence. "I think we have some explaining to do brother." Emmett shrugged and pointed towards the two sisters in the corner. I took a deep breath and released Bella from my arms to walk over to the girls. What I was about to do was to purely keep them quiet until I had one of my officials take care of it. In the most alluring voice I could manage I greeted the two girls. "Hello Jessica, Hello Lauren." _Ugh I can't watch this, if I could I would regurgitate all the blood I've ever consumed. Which reminds me Edward when your done with your little persuasion session I have to go hunting. _I rolled my eyes at him and continued, I'll have to explain this to Bella later.

"I would like to apologize for action's earlier, it was completely and utterly rude of me to do that." I gazed meaningfully at the two and their heartbeats accelerated.

_Oh My Gosh look at his eyes, I want to just jump on him. Lauren move out the way I'm going to pounce._

_A moment ago he looked as though he was ready to kill me. Well forget it now, I wish all these people weren't in the room. Especially Bella, wait he was holding Bella!!! Was she the girl from....._

"Will you forgive and forget?" I purred innocently, their eyes widened and soon their hearts sounded as though they were going to jump out of their chests. To further make them loose concentration I let out a whisper so they could be consumed by my breath. Their eyes fluttered and contently and I smirked at the look of utter daze on their faces. Lauren managed to squeak a "yes" from her disgusting lips. "Now will you excuse me I must talk to Bella here alone?" Shock spread across their faces._ Why would he want to talk to BELLA?!?!_, Lauren mentally sneered Bella's name, it took great strength not to let a snarl escape my lips. "Please?" I allowed a crooked smile to spread across my face to further allure them to follow my will. Jessica's head tilted lazily and she soon snapped out of her trance. She grabbed Lauren by the arm and they ran out of the attic door, with Lauren's letting out a string of questions as she went. I turned to see Bella with an utterly bemused look on her face, and to my surprise there was a hint of amusement etched in the way her lips were formed. I knew I had to explain what I was to her, she was very understanding so far, but how far was I willing to push the complete trust she gave me. She was biting her bottom lip nervously and stared at me with wide eyes. "What was all that about?" she managed to say, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It was just my way of making them comply without force." she giggled lightly and my dead heart jumped at the heavenly sound that rang through my ears.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I looked at her with utter sincerity. She nodded and sat down covering herself with a quilt that lied on the floor.

_Good thing she covered herself up, I was getting a front row seat to quite a show._ I was suddenly aware of Emmett's presence in the room and I glared at him, " Emmett would you mind excusing us for a moment?" He chuckled lightly, " Sure brother, I will be seeing you soon little sister." Bella blushed and covered her face with the quilt to hide her embarrassment, it was very pleasing to see someone of my family accept Bella. All that was left was to see if Bella could accept my family and I for who we were.

**A/N- The next chapter is going to be Edward revealing who he is to Bella. I'm going to change the Point of View back and forth. So bare with me OK. I'm sorry again for not updating, I'm going to make it a regular thing now. Also I'm going to try and make the chapter's longer, just in case I can't update. **


	14. Chapter 11 Revealed Love

_**A/N- NO LIE I SHARE MY BIRTHDAY WITH ROBERT PATTINSON MAY 13TH BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN I FIGURED THAT OUT.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**A/N It's amazing how many story views you get when you update. Well this author's note it to get you people to listen. I have a poll on my page yeah TAKE THE DANG POLL!!!!!!!! I would like to finish this story soon and I need my reader's opinions on what I should write next. I have a pretty good idea on how this story is going to end. It strays away from the original story because a love match some may not have expected will be happening, I just hope I don't get any flames from my reviewers. OK so here is the new chapter HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! Excuse me if I get some of you confused with the changing of POV.**

**A/N-- Sorry for the little confusion before I accidentally made chapters 9 and 10 the same, don't worry I changed it quick.  
**

**Bella's POV**

I was completely in a daze, confused and shock would most definitely be an understatement to how I felt at that moment. I was prepared to die, I was prepared to say good riddens to the miserable world I've come accustomed to, when suddenly the man of my dreams came to rescue me. My eyes were shut closed, prepared for impact when a spine chilling hiss filled the air. "How dare you!" I opened them to see Lauren pinned against the attic wall with Edward holding her by the throat. She looked as though she was about to scream, yet it looked as though his grip on her throat was tight enough to prevent that from happening. He turned away from Lauren and looked at my frightened form standing still with blood dripping from my neck. His beautiful angel's face registering the look of utter fear that was probably plastered across my face. When he looked towards Emmett it looked as though they were having their own little conversation being conveyed with their eyes. Slowly his grip loosened and I saw his body contract steadily as if he was breathing evenly to calm himself.

"Why Prince Edward, what are you doing here?" Lauren spoke in a sickeningly flirtatious voice, if I was Edward I would have slapped her to see if she was sane. Did she even take into account the fact that he was close to strangling her moments ago, I didn't know she was such a masochistic imbecile!! He let out a frightening growl, her body stiffened and her eyes grew wide.

Edward then turned toward me and walked to me slowly, en wrapping me in his cool arms. I was utterly bemused by the events of this evening, there wasn't a simple explanation any of this. Edward was far more amazing than anything I've ever imagined, and his completely unexpected rescue of me proved that. All I knew for sure was that I felt safe in his arms, and that he would never hurt me, he cared for my well being to much. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard the cool whisper of his voice in my ear, " Are you OK?" his voice dense with worry. Yet I was still confused, I had to make some sense of this, "How did you..." my voice trailed off, unable to complete my sentence. I looked up at him hoping to decipher some of my confusion, his beautiful face dazzled me as he stared intently into my eyes. He froze and worry was in his eyes, _could it be that bad?! _At that second I decided that it didn't matter, when he would explain I would just have to listen. If he could save my life more than once, than how bad could it be?

I sighed, content with my revelation, " It's OK you can explain later." He stared down at me in shock, then a cough was made by whom I assumed was Emmett. Edward turned and I followed his eyes, Jessica stood next to Lauren, she must have entered when I was having my little moment with Edward. Anger pulsed through my veins, seeing the two of them standing next to one another in pure fear gave me a small tinge of sadistic pleasure. "I think we have some explaining to do brother." Emmett shrugged. Too soon Edward released me, a pang of sadness went through me at the loss of his presence. Elegantly he floated towards the two dreadful girls. He spoke then, with a voice so magical, I nearly fainted at the sound, my knees growing suddenly weak. "Hello Jessica, Hello Lauren." Emmett groaned looking utterly repulsed. "I would like to apologize for my action's earlier, it was completely and utterly rude of me to do that." His voice was like melted honey, I could only imagine how Lauren and Jessica felt at this moment. The only clue I had was the look of desire, lust, and pure bemusement in their eyes.

"Will you forgive and forget?" he purred all to innocently, then I knew what he was doing. He was dazzling them into a forgetful torpor, he was seducing them into a brief silence. "Now will you excuse me I must talk to Bella here alone?" They weren't happy at Edward's mention of my name, but with further persuasion the two girls disappeared from the room, with Lauren's voice faintly being heard. I was still confused, but amused by Edward's ability to persuade my least favorite people in the world to leave me alone with him. "What was all that about?" I managed to say, desperately trying to fight back a smile.

"It was just my way of making them comply without force." he sighed, I giggled and the infectious sound made him laugh as well.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," seriousness becoming his dominant emotion in an instant.

I complied and a grabbed a quilt covering myself as I made myself comfortable on the floor.

"Emmett would you mind excusing us for a moment?" Until Edward mentioned Emmett's name I was completely oblivious to his presence in the room,

"Sure brother, I will be seeing you soon little sister." Naturally I blushed at his comment trying to cover up my embarrassment with the quilt, Emmett was quickly becoming the older brother I never had and I was grateful for him being to accepting. He walked to attic door and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Edward was hesitant as he approached me, I was ready for anything he told me. Because in the short time I've known him, I knew that I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was sitting on the attic floor, patiently waiting for me to explain the events of this evening to her. Her mahogany hair was in every direction, a halo over head, she was playing with a strand of it while biting her bottom lip nervously, looking down deep in thought, then realization came across her face. She looked up at me with new eyes, she looked at me as if she....... loved me. Her chocolate eyes were filled with trust, understanding, and love, the sight warmed every part of my body almost making me feel human again. _I could tell her_.

I sat next to her on the attic floor, her eyes intently watching me. I took an unneeded breath and began.

"Bella, I want you to know something about me. I need you to understand that I would _never_ hurt you." she nodded and I continued. "I have strayed away from my natural instincts for the last 2 centuries and I've become well accustomed to controlling my self control. Humans don't have the same attraction to me anymore, just a simple tingle now, very easy to ignore. Our main source now are the animals in the forest, that is why our eyes have a gold tone..."

"Edward?" she interrupted, I looked down to the wood panels of the attic floor, and started to nervously analyze every strand of the quilt that covered my Bella. I sighed and looked up to see her beautiful face.

"Edward, are you...." she sighed," are you a vampire?" I stared at her face absolutely shocked by her perfect guess.

"How... what.. huh?" I stuttered incoherently trying to figure out how she knew my secret, and why she wasn't running leaving dust behind her. "How?"

She smiled weakly, " I remembered these stories, I just had an epiphany of some sorts and placed the clues together. My father, he would tell me of these cold ones, the good ones were the one that I remembered the most."

"Your not running away?" I answered incredulously. "Don't you care that I'm a monster?" I stood walking toward the fireplace placing my left arm in the ledge, "Don't you care that I am the epitome of make believe and myths?"

"No." she murmured. I felt her small fragile arms wrap around my waist. I turned to look down at her, her eyes were still the same way they have always been, with a hint of excitement. She laid her head on my chest and took a deep breath in.

"I don't care about what you are, I love you either way. Yes you are a vampire, but you manage to run a country flawlessly. I don't believe you would hurt me after doing everything you could to keep me safe." she placed her frail hands on my cheeks, I basked in their warmth and invited the burst of electricity that passed through cheeks," I love you and I decided that it doesn't matter in one bit."

As the last of her words left her lips I instantly captured them with my own lips conveying my emotions. She told me everything I needed to hear and all my worries disappeared at that moment. I couldn't contain myself any longer. She told me that she loved me, TWICE!!! I picked her up holding her to my body (gently) as close as she could be. Giggles escaped her lips making the moment even more perfect. I sighed contently as I just held her in my arms, unwilling to let her go.

"You are truly a gift my Bella."

"You are _my_ gift Edward." I kissed her softly as she sighed into my lips, her scent sending a thrill through my body.

In the midst of me kissing Bella once again, I heard the clicking of heels and the opening of the attic door.

"Bella I..." I turned quickly to see a brown haired woman standing in the doorway, in shock.

"Esme, umm?!? This is......" Bella immediately removed herself out of our embrace straightening herself up trying to make herself look presentable.

"I know who this is Bella, it's just that I wasn't expecting this."

"Excuse me Esme, I just came here for Bella because I chose her from the maidens at the ball." I smiled and turned to kiss Bella softly on the forehead, Esme returned the smile as she walked towards me opening her arms,

"It's lovely to see you Prince Edward. I am honored that you chose my Bella." she pulled me into a hug, unperturbed by my coldness. _I've been absolutely dreadful to Bella over these years. It's wonderful that he chose Bella over my other daughters. She is awfully beautiful, he looks as though he loves her already, it's such a lovely sight to see. I will do my best to be better towards her._

I saw some of the things she's done and cringed, but her thoughts were sincere when she said she would try to be better_. _This Esme was Bella's step mother, from my opinion she was a rather caring person and the way she hugged me proved that she had natural motherly instincts. When she released me I looked to see Bella just as astonished as I was. This woman wanted to be more of a mother to Bella, it _would_ be rude to take Bella away from her home.....

"Why Thank you Esme. I came to speak with Bella and invite her to the palace once again to see my family. It would be a privilege to have both you and Bella join my family this evening."

Esme was just as surprised as Bella, Bella squeezed my hand asking for my motives.

_What a kind young man, I would love to meet the family, and to see the two of them together more._

"I would be dignified." she nodded sweetly. She looked towards Bella taking in deranged appearance. "My dear Bella what has happened to you, you look completely ravished." Bella blushed furiously as both Esme and I recognized the fact that Bella was almost nude in our presence.

"We must get you dressed immediately to accompany Prince Edward!! We will be ready in moments young sir, do no fret." She grabbed Bella's arm and they were out of the attic in seconds. I laughed lightly at the look that was displayed on Bella's face. I felt my laugh come naturally, not the forced laughter I used to please my family, I was overjoyed by the fact that Bella accepted me, I was almost sure she would run screaming. Yet she did the opposite, her reaction warm and inviting. I waited below, in the parlor room, for some reason Bella's scent was very powerful in this particular room. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the rapid beating of a heart.

Esme and my Bella were ready in what seemed like seconds, both of them looking stunning in there gowns. I led the two ladies to the carriage that awaited our presence, Alice must have foreseen my plans, because the carriage was the perfect size.

Once we arrived I assisted both Esme and Bella out of the carriage and led them to the opening gates.

_This is a lovely palace._ Esme was rather impressed by my living accommodations, yet the only clue I had to Bella's reaction was the quick beating of her heart and the tinge of pink on her warm cheeks.

As we entered the Grand Hall my family was instantly present, lined up in their best wear.

"Oo Bella you look stunning!" Alice gracefully sauntered over to Bella and I and embraced her. "It's lovely to meet you, Esme I'm sure." Esme nodded, taken aback by Alice's exuberance. Rosalie and Emmett greeted us as well, Emmett holding back laughter. _Aww she was rather stunning earlier. _I growled softly and he surrendered, as Rosalie gave him a small slap on his left, and he smiled sheepishly.

Carlise came forward, absent of my mother. _She is out hunting my son, she will arrive soon._ He must have noticed my puzzled look by his quick response.

"Hello you may call me Carlise, it is lovely to meet you Esme." he took her hand in his and an evident connection occurred. They both gasped and released each others hands instantly.

"It is an honor to meet you Carlise." As they stared intently into each others eyes I knew what was occurring at that very moment, I knew the inevitable as they stared meaningfully at each other. The look on Carlise's face must have been the same look I had when I looked at Bella. The shy smile and dazzled look on Esme's face was almost identical to Bella's face earlier this evening. The connection between the two was thick in the air and Esme's rapid heart beat and her and Carlise's thoughts confirmed it.

_I'm in love with this man._

_I am falling in love with this woman._

**A/N: Now I'm sorry again for not updating but since that swine flu thing I had to complete so much homeworks, plus it was my birthday May 13th and I had a party so I was super busy. Hope you enjoyed this.** **OO yeah and Ha ha I told you that something like this would happen. Now for the next few chapters it's going to be filled with drama!!!!!!!!!!!** **The idea of Carlise and Esme came from a review I first received, hope pple don't hate me. Now yeah I'm gready but you really need to press that pretty little button and review. IDC how short it is review. And take my poll.  
**


	15. Chapter 12 True Mate

**A/N- It's Been like a month since I last updated and I'm super sorry. I had writer's block for this story, and so many ideas were popping in my head with my other stories so sorry. Hope you enjoy!! I'm going to start off with Esme and Carlise's POV!! Plus one of my reviewers kind of predicted what would happen, but nothing is set in stone.**

**A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating. My computer lost internet connection. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Carlise's Point Of View

I stood in my studies staring intently out the large glass window. The predictable night has finally arrived, the once bright sky was now adorned with millions of luminescent stars. I sighed, after years of living through the night and day, the routine became trivial. No change was to be expected for me, to others the night had a meaning to it. It was almost poetic, yet for what I am the night was just a period of darkness. No dreams filled my mind, no sleep threatened my consciousness, I was alert and ready for almost anything that came my way.

"Sweetheart?" I turned to see my Elizabeth standing in my doorway, her long bronze hair set in it's usual curls. Topaz eyes slightly dark, from her appearance I knew what she was going to tell me.

She smiled sheepishly, "I don't think I could restrain myself with Bella coming." she frowned, as if ashamed with herself, "I'm sorry that I have to leave, but I'm going to hunt, please bid Bella my greetings." I nodded. Elizabeth fidgeted in the doorway until she looked into my eyes for a few moments searching for something, with a glint of dissatisfaction in her expression. Elizabeth simply left the doorway, no form of affection to ensure her departure.

Her depart was quick, my acute hearing caught the sounds of her light feet bounding through castle and into the forest. My eyebrows furrowed and I let out a frustrated sigh as I replayed her departure repetitively. No form of sadness came over me from our parting. From that moment I knew Elizabeth wasn't my true mate. Sure I felt some form of affection for her, but I knew it wasn't the love I was capable of. Looking at my children I saw the love they had for their significant other, the look of pure joy radiating from everyone of them. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and now Edward and his Bella. No matter how unorthodox it was, I knew that they were meant for one another.

The quick patters of the approaching carriage's horses signified the arrival of Edward and his guest. It was an immense relief for me to finally see my son happy, after years of him wallowing in his misery. The brightness his topaz eyes glimmered when he smiled, brought a smile to my face. _He deserves his happiness more than any of us._

I stepped out my studies, blowing out the flames of the candles. Once in the hall, Alice bounced happily to my side, her form vibrating with excitement.

"Carlise!" She said buoyantly, "Edward just arrived with Bella, and he brought her stepmother as well. Ooooo, I'm so excited to meet her!" She squealed happily. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at her predictable giddiness.

Before I knew it, her small hand was wrapped around mine securely, dragging me to the Grand Hall where everyone else was situated waiting for Edward's arrival. Rosalie was uncharacteristically joyful as she stood in her red gown, while Emmett's usual jubilation was present as always. Even looking like a man in a tuxedo, his inner child shone through the simple smile he had.

"Any second now." Alice smiled. At that moment the Grand Hall doors opened to reveal Edward, Bella, and another woman.

In seconds a titillating scent engulfed my senses, the sweet smells of cinnamon and warm honey drew me in. I haven't had an appetite for anything besides animal blood in centuries, but this homey scent appealed to me like nothing I've ever experienced. I looked to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my existence. Her caramel hair hung beautifully in curls. One stray curl caught my attention as it rested lightly on the side of her soft red lips. A soft breeze blew, removing the curl from it's place and wafting her scent towards me. Involuntarily my eyes closed in pleasure, I was mesmerized by her scent. My entire being yearned to touch her, to hold her. Centuries of abstinence allowed me to recognized the thirst I had for her body, not for her blood, but for pure lust and love.

She looked at me then, her light brown eyes framed by long eyelashes. Unconsciously she batted her eyebrows, probably because of my intent stare.

"Oo Bella you look stunning!" Alice thrilled, she threw her arms around Bella pulling her into a tight embrace. Then turned to her stepmother, "It's lovely to meet you, Esme I'm sure."

_What a beautiful name, Esme._

She nodded her head, her eyes bright with astonishment, and an undertone of amusement. My other children welcomed Bella and Esme warmly, Rosalie surprising me even more by hugging them both.

Emmett smirked when he hugged Bella and Edward growled a menacing growl towards him.

_I don't think I want to know._

It was finally my turn to greet our guest, I looked at Edward to see him searching._ She is out hunting my son, she will arrive soon__. _I assured him with my thoughts.

I looked into Esme's beautiful eyes to greet her, "Hello you may call me Carlise, it is lovely to meet you Esme." I took her hand in mine and a strong surge of electricity passed through my hand at contact with her hand. Shock spread across my face simultaneously as hers did as well. We released hands and it seemed as though the world halted. I gazed at her, a shy smile played on her lips, her eyes wide with wonder.

Only on thing passed through my mind at that moment as I stared at the angel before me.

_I am falling in love with this woman._

* * *

Esme's Point Of View

"Thank you for coming Esme. I truly appreciate it." Bella smiled and I returned the gesture warmly. We were riding in one of the most beautiful carriages I've ever behold. The shock of finding the Prince of England in my attic caressing my stepdaughter was shock was a pity that I treated such a sweet girl with such disdain. She deserved to be treated with the high regards, yet I reduced her to a servant.

Prince Edward smiled, as if acknowledging a personal joke.

"I am honored to attend Bella, after all you are my daughter." I nudged her playfully and she stared at me as if she was stunned. It wasn't shocking, judging by how horrid my behavior towards her has been, she had every right to be stunned. The only reason I ever treated her so badly was because of my own childish feelings. The neglect I felt from every man I courted. The way my heart was taken as a mere trinket and broken with a preconceived notion it will be repaired in due time. Yet over the years bruises and sores developed clouding my better judgment, jealousy and hate were the only way I could deal with the trials a tribulations of love.

Once I found Sir Charles Swan, I was stunned to find such a decent man with morals and chivalrous ways. He treated me the way a woman should have be treated, yet there was nothing but fondness between us. I didn't understand why the man didn't love me, I thought I loved him.

When he introduced me to his daughter, I deduced the problem to be the child. The way he looked at her showed all the love I wanted a man to show me. So hatred burned in my soul for this child, this Isabella was the cause of my continuous problems. She looked so much like her mother, I knew that I would never have all of Charles affections. Upon his death, I was filled with pain, but something seemed off. It seemed as though I didn't ache for my true love, but for a lost companion of sorts. My mourning was short lived, when it was clear that I would have to take his daughter under my wing. For years I ordered her around, making her hate me in the process. The hate that burned in her eyes was clear to see at times, which only satisfied some of my sick masochistic thoughts . She _should_ hate me as much as I loathe her.

But when I saw her in the beautiful gown at the ball my heart swelled with pride. She looked far more appealing than my daughters. My epiphany was completed when I saw her in agonizing pain in front of the carriage, a memory shot through my mind. I was limp from being beaten by one if my suitors. At that moment I knew that my actions were wrong, and that my own daughters were acting upon my foolish hate with happiness. I had to redeem myself to the best of my abilities.

"We have arrived." the smooth voice of the Prince pulled me out my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the halt of the carriage. Bella sighed nervously and Prince Edward squeezed her hand was a moment when their eyes met, I quickly turned away feeling as though I was intruding in on a private moment.

As a gentleman, Edward escorted me out of the carriage. My automatically traveled upwards to examine the utter beauty of his palace. This is a lovely palace, truly meant for royalty.

He guided us forward towards the gates and graciously opening them for us. After a few moments we were entering his Grand Hall. The large doors were accented with gold and fine wood, anyone would be mesmerized by it's beauty.

Bella and Edward exchanged a reassuring look before he opened the doors.

The Grand Hall was even more beautiful than before, and the moment I stepped through the doors I felt an odd electricity.

I looked around and my eyes met with the most tantalizing pair of topaz eyes. At that moment it felt like the world halted; the blood in my veins was beating vehemently to my heart, which quickened considerably.

Everything felt as though it was in slow motion; I didn't even know how many times I blinked, whether I blinked at all.

The way he stood was the essence of grace and perfection, he looked like a Greek god.

His golden locks was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. He was the perfection of beauty, his body slight but not muscular.

I was stunned out of my ogling when a pixie like shape greeted me enthusiastically, "It's lovely to meet you, Esme I'm sure."

I nodded my head embarrassed and amused by myself. Moment ago I was drooling over the King; I looked down momentarily, only to see the same pair of topaz eyes once again when I looked up.

More of the royal family came to greet me.

One was rather large and intimidating, while wife was probably the most beautiful human being I've ever seen.

Finally, the King approached me in all his perfection. He looked me in the eyes and I almost drowned in his.

"Hello you may call me Carlise, it is lovely to meet you Esme." he took my hand in his and a strong surge of electricity passed through my plam to my fingertips at the contact. We broke apart and time stopped once again as we stared at each other. I smiled shyly at the suddenness of all these feelings. Millions of thought ran through my mind, but one thing was certain.

_I'm in love with this man._

Bella's Point Of View

At the very moment Carlise and Esme touched, I felt as though something changed drastically. My suspicions were confirmed when Edward stiffened at my side; I looked up to see his perfect face perplexed and worried.

"Well, it is wonderful to meet you Esme." Carlise hurriedly said, and walked back to where he was, face ashen.

"Um, yes. As to you Carlise." Esme bowed and dropped her, her eyebrows knitted together worried, her lips in a hard line. _What is going on?_

"Edward?" I pulled on his arm, and he turned his head slowly towards me, reluctant to look away from Carlise.

"Bella would you mind if I spoke to Carlise for a moment?" Without a response from me, Edward went to Carlise and pulled him by the arm to the exit. From the way Edward was reacting, he looked as if he was furious with Carlise. I stood stunned, and joined an overjoyed Alice sitting on the parlor room sitting lounge, waiting anxiously for Edward.

When Edward returned he looked solemn, and Carlise was conflicted as he passed the chair seating Esme.

Edward pulled me up from the where I was sitting, and without a word he led me to his bedroom. He simply closed the door and made a beeline for bed and sat at the edge pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is going on? Just because you are royalty doesn't mean you don't have to tell me what in the world is happening?" I stood in the doorway my hands on my hips waiting for some response from his still form.

"Carlise...Esme...they..they are in love with each other." he buried his head into his hands.

My eyes shot open, and the words he was telling me didn't click.

"Their in.."

"Love, yes." Edward continued.

I was still standing in the doorway unconsciously leaning backwards.

Clumsily I walked over to him, still in shock from his confession.

"How...how do you know this?" I asked. He looked up from his hands to look at me with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"You know of what I am Bella, but there is more." he told me hesitant. "My kind has additional abilities beyond the normal vampire. I infact have the ability to read the thoughts of those around me."

My breath caught in my throat as I processed his answer. If he was able to read thoughts... _O my word_. The things I've thought about him; at that moment I felt my cheeks turn a bright red.

"You mean, you've been listening to my thoughts this entire time." I was more than embarrassed by his confession. I was horrified, not only was my stepmother in love with Carlise, Edward could read my thoughts as well.

"No, and it's quite frustrating. You're the only person whom I can't hear their thoughts." He sighed frustrated.

I was incredibly relieved, "Oh, thank god, but...what does that have to do with Carlise and Esme?"

"When they were both in the room there was an instant attraction without them even saying a word to each other. And when they touched it sealed their connection, and at that moment they realized they were in love with each other."

"Oooh." I muttered lamely, "Why were you so mad at Carlise than?"

Edward looked at me with pained eyes, "My mother." was all he said, then he buried his head in his hands again. I understood what he meant; How was it not a problem that the King was falling in love with another woman besides the Queen? And that woman was my stepmother.

"Where is your mother now?"

"She's hunting." he replied. He was obviously in some form of pain, and I hadn't the clue what I could have done to help him.

"I don't know what to say Edward. This is all so sudden." I tried to rub soothing circles in his back, going clockwise then counter clockwise.

"For the first time in 150 years, I am truly at a lost. I don't know whether to be happy for my father, or absolutely appalled. I always had this nagging feeling about my father's true devotion to my mother. From his thoughts I had some clue that my mother wasn't his true mate, his thoughts were of fondness rather than painstaking love. Now I don't know how my mother will take the situation."

At that moment a blood curdling growl emanated from the grand hall;Then an eruption of snarls and growls followed suit.

"O no, Their back." Edward snarled, he looked at my panic stricken face with affliction in his eyes. "Who... who's back, Edward?"

He stood and extracted me from the bed and pulled me to his chest. I basked in his scent, his hug was very urgent; I could feel his muscles tense around me.

"Edward, who's back?" I repeated my question insistent. He looked down at me tormented.

"The other coven."

**A/N- I feel so bad that I haven't updated in so long. It's that I've had some serious writer block. I already know what I want to happen, but I need some filler chapters that won't guide me away from what I wanted to happen. While writing the end I finally figured out what I want to do, so updates aren't going to be that long. Please review. It inspires me to write more, give me some of your opinions, it will hel me sooooooo much. All of my reviewers are the best, even the readers who don't review.**


	16. Author's NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

A/N- I am sure that all my readers are probably wondering "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE UPDATES!!!!!" I have a very good excuse for that. MY brother decided to leave my home computer running all night for some stupid reason. Well now my computer's thrird hard disc drive has an error. Which means the computer is unopperative until further notice. My parents have been trying to fix it, but it cost a whole bunch of money. The only way I am currently able to post this author's is with the help of my school computer. Other than that I have no way of updating. I'm so sorry that you've been waiting so much. I still read your reviews and can still get PMs, but this is on my Ipod. Fortunatly I can write the chapters on my Ipod and send them to my email address, when I can I could come to school and update that way.

This means that my updates are going to be pretty slow. But I have enough time to write the story in bulk and update all in one day. So I update less but give a whole lot more. All of you are amazing and I'm flattered by your amazing comments. Not writing for the past few months have been hell. So keep reading and I hope you enjoy my very few updates. SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 13 Questions

**A/N- Now I've been gone for a long time, but now I'm back. I've recently come into possession of a laptop, so I'm back in the game. With a mixture of writers block and bad timing, I've just been unable to update. So here is the long awaited update. I'm not making promises but I'm sure I will be able to update once a week.**

Bella's Point Of View

"Bella, stay here," his voice final and undeniably resolute; but it didn't sway me from my decision. I opened my mouth to protest, but he placed his icy finger on my lip silencing me. "Bella, please Bella please. Stay here. I can't protect you and fight them off. I just got you and I can't lose you again." His golden eyes bore holes into mine.

No matter how much I wanted to deny him; to be stubborn and demand that I go with him I knew I had to stay.

"I'll stay." My voice broke; the fear that he wouldn't come back was stuck in my throat. I didn't know what the presence of this other coven would entail, but I was sure it wasn't going to be a friendly fight. His eyes closed slowly and he sighed; leaning down he kissed me. I could feel the fear and the desperation; he accepted this he knew what he was going to do. So with a determined walk he left me in the room to wait in anticipation. I could hear the sound of the snarls rumbling through the air; Edward's was more distinct.

"I see you have another human addition, she smells lovely." A man spoke with a heavy French accent. I heard a loud growl and only assumed it was Carlisle.

"Don't you dare touch her before I…"

"Carlisle," Edward interrupted him in a warning tone.

"Right, I apologize; your presence here is unwelcomed; you may leave without a fight." Carlisle's voice smoothed over the silent tense air.

"We seek the human. It was my prey, I deserve her blood," I paled at the voice, distinctly male, his voice menacing the exact tone he took before he attempted to take my life. "She's MINE." he snarled.

"You are mistaken, she may have been your target at one point but she is mine. You are in our territory, and if you wish to stay intact I suggest you leave." Edward said.

"We shall not leave until…"

"The human, I can smell her. She's here is she not? You live, you rule over vampires and humans. This one human is a snack you can give up. Show kindness, feed your citizens. Your rules are hard to maintain in this land, we starve." This voice was female; harsh but beautiful. Murmurs of agreement followed what she said.

Carlisle spoke again, "We will not change the hunting laws. We prohibit the killings of women and children in our region. You're standing firm in violating our laws; we understand the need and the thirst so we will let you leave without persecution. Now it is final, leave the grounds and you all will be spared."

There was series of growls, then a sound of rushing air.

_I sat in silence waiting with bated breath not sure of what to do, or what to think. Then the double doors crashed open and Edward glided toward me enveloping me in his arms and pecking me with light quick kisses on my face, and neck. _

"Marry me." He said.

"What?" I gasped. He released me and laid me down on the bed, hovering over me. His lips trailed down my collarbone to the valley between my breasts. My skin was on fire, cooled by the icy kisses that were sending shocks through my veins.

"Marry me, be my bride. Marry me." He said again breathless, his kisses were becoming more serious. His hands were roaming my sides sliding over my arms, my legs.

I didn't know what to think his touches were driving me crazy. So much has happened; my body has gone through so many emotional reactions; changing from fear to anticipation, then back to fear and now this desire that was consuming my entire body. We had to stop; we have to talk about this.

"Edward, stop please. I need a moment to think about this."

"Why all you have to say is yes," his tone teasing, continuing his assault on me.

"But this is so sudden, I mean we just met and.." he cut me off with a searing kiss on the lips.

"But..we..um..who..huh?" I babbled. Edward laughed.

"Why shouldn't we? I'm all you want and you're all I want. Vampires only love one person in their entire existence. My body is calling for you Bella." His voice was husky.

In a moment my heart was hammering in my chest. I couldn't resist, I pressed my lips roughly to his, grabbing onto him; before I knew it we were flipped over, my legs straddling him. He growled into the kiss, his chest vibrating, sending delicious waves of pleasure through my core.

I gasped releasing him, "Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly.

"I never wanted anything more in my entire life." He smirked. Then with a playful smile he pulled me under the sheets.

Edward's Point Of View (Next Day)

She said yes. The impossibility is now a possibility, the dream is now a reality. I am to be wed to Isabella Marie Swan. Years of loneliness and depression, changed in a matter of days. The vampire's claim over her angered me; she wasn't his, she was mine. But what is that but a mere proclamation, no weight to it what so ever, just my word against his. My body called to her in more ways than one, and I wanted to hear her claim me as hers as well. Whether she knew it or no, I was hers from the moment I saw her.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice called from the hall. My angel stirred below me, stretching; her paled skin shining from the streaming sun. She yawned, her voice coming out in a squeak.

"Good morning." she said lazily.

The night before was bittersweet; I was all too ready to consume my love and have her in every way possible. Yet I couldn't morally consent to it, and neither could she. Her virtue as well as mine was not to be tarnished. We decided to wait until after we were married to consummate the relationship. The matter of whether she was to be changed was at an impasse. I didn't want to doom her to this lifestyle, to take away everything, take away her possibilities of bearing a child, and so many other human experiences. Yet I couldn't deny that I needed her and I wanted her to be my wife.

The problem with the other coven was also another problem. They would return, Alice's previous vision didn't occur yet she still saw the same horrific scene from time to time. It seems that James had a friend with him who fled when he saw my destruction of James. This alarmed us, the possibility of another psychic was dangerous; we would be at more of a risk, without knowledge of how his abilities worked it left us blind. So we decided to handle his abilities as if it were Alice's. Her vision still ended with our demise and we had to find a way to change it. The air is becoming colder, people were recognizing the change. How much longer will it be until it begins to snow? How much will we be able to change, and with this newly discovered coven member, how will things play out? He didn't appear in the Alice's vision; is it because she can't see him or is he playing a different, more inconspicuous role. Whatever it is we need to figure it and find a way to remove the threat, to find a way protect my love.

**A/N- Well there we go. Expect an update sometime soon**


End file.
